Summer In The City
by chicax0xbonita
Summary: Dana Cruz lives with her mother in Malibu for the summer. Two boys live in the house next door, and she happens to have an attractive basketball coach. Friendships start, sparks fly, but also a little danger? What happens during a Summer In The City?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMER IN THE CITY

**Hey You guys! this is my second story, so yeah i'm still improving. Anyway, this story, i got my ideas from a book i'm reading. Like i said in my profile, reading helps me ;) **

**I also got some lines from the story that book that will perfectly fit in this story. I'm planning to make Lola like an ' evil ' person. Don't worry the main characters as you know will be paired. Some of the characters will even play roles that they don't usually do. But i assure you, this story is completely DxL and a little ZxC and NxM.**

**Now, please read on.**

Dana Cruz was relaxing on her bed listening to her I-pod when someone knocked at the door.

"Dana, are you awake?" The voice asked.

"Yes dad, I am, just listening to my I-pod" She replied.

Her dad opened the door and sat down next to her on her bed.

"I have great news." Her dad said.

"What is it?" Dana asked taking off her headphones.

"There's this terrific basketball camp, somewhere, where your mom lives. It's somewhere in Malibu, so if you want to go, it would be great, I know you're amazing in basketball, but you can improve. So how 'bout it?" Her dad asked.

"Does mom know about this?" Dana asked.

"No, but I'll talk to her as soon as you made the decision." He replied.

"Okay! I'll go, but how long is the camp?" Dana asked.

"It's a week." Her father said.

"Okay, I'll do it, I am staying at mom's right?" Dana asked.

"Yup, now I'll go tell her the news." Her dad got up and went back downstairs to tell her mom the great news.

"Oh, and Dana! You're flight leaves tomorrow night, so pack-up!" Her dad yelled from downstairs.

**Xoxoxo- -**

**DANA'S POV:**

Wow, I'm going to Malibu, yeah I've been there but only to visit my mom. My parents got divorced when I was 13 so sometimes during my summer vacation I go to visit her. I took out my gym back and a suitcase. My gym back was packed with my basketball, for practice and my shoes, and my clothes (for my camp). I took out the rest of my clothes and started to pack them into my suitcase.

I'm 18, just graduated from high school so yeah. I got a basketball scholarship so when school starts I'll be going to PCA, Pacific Coast Academy. I think I'll live with my mom since PCA is like 20 minutes away from her house. I can't wait to go here my high school was full of people who thought the whole world revolved around them. I only had one friend, her name was Michelle, we were both on the basketball team, but the people on the team were sore losers, just cause I got a scholarship and they didn't they started rumors. Typical high school crowd and now, I get to go to PCA for University, well, after this entire camp.

I reached for the phone to call Michelle. I dialed her phone number. A few minutes after endless ringing, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Michie! It's me Dana." I said.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be gone for a week, I'm going to this basketball camp in Malibu. I'll call you as soon as I get there!" I said.

"I'm so jealous. Tell me everything, Ms. Scholarship, down to the cute guys, your coach, and the new friends you make." She said.

"I promise" I said and laughed.

"Anyway, I got to go, I have to continue packing." I said.

"Alright, wait when are you leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow evening, I'll miss ya!" I said.

"Me too, I would give you hug but I can't, anyway, good luck!" She said.

"Thanks, bye!" I said.

"Bye!" She said and hung up.

Michelle and I barely hang out in the summer since she lives father than I do, it's like 2 hours of driving for me to get to her place. She and I go to the same school but she drives 2 hours, I walk for 30 min.

I continued packing. Then my phone starting beeping, meaning that a phone call has been transferred

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey baby! How are you?" A lady's voice said.

"I'm fine mom, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm very excited! I can't wait until you come here!" My mother said.

"Me neither." I said.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your packing, see you tomorrow night!" She said and hung up.

I put the phone down. I continued packing, after an hour, I double-checked everything. I have all the things I need. I went downstairs for a quick dinner.

**END OF POV:**

Dana came back upstairs, and took a shower, she was extremely excited for her flight tomorrow. Little did she know…she was going to meet the person who would change her life…

**Yeah, i know pretty short, but that's just cause i got the idea, now it's time for me to get 'into the zone' LOLS! don't worry the next chapters will be longer. Please give me some ideas and stuff. If you do, i'll love you for life:)**

**REVIEW NOW!**

**Chicax0xbonita**


	2. Welcome To Malibu Baby!

**Welcome to Malibu!**

**Hey you guys sorry i haven't updated a long time, it's just that not alot of people reviewed. I know, how it is, it's cause it's not a very 'exciting' story so far, trust me, when it gets to chp. 3, some things change, people meet and romance happens. Anywho, thanks again for the people who did review.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY :)**

Dana woke up bright and early and took a shower. She had to shop for a couple more things for her flight tonight.

She went downstairs wearing a pink shirt with black track pants.

"Dad, I'm going out, shopping for other things for my flight!" Dana called out.

"Sure, want my car or yours?" He asked.

"Mine." Dana said as her dad threw her, her car keys.

"See you later." Dana's dad said.

"Bye!" Dana said and exited her house.

She lived in Los Angeles, and they're house was huge. Her dad was a basketball coach for her high School. She opened the garage and got into her convertible it was a graduation present from both her mom and dad. She drove out to the mall and went into "Hot Topic" She bought a couple of new tops, and 2 skirts and jeans.

She went into footlocker and got new basketball shoes and other ones just for everyday things. She came back outside carrying a bunch of bags.

"Well someone did a lot of shopping." Some mumbled from behind.

Dana recognized that voice.

"Michie!" Dana said and turned around.

"Hey, I never thought you would come to _this _mall, isn't it too far?" Dana asked.

"I had to run an errand for my mom…she wanted organic something." Michelle said holding up a bag.

"Well, I'm just getting a few more things for my trip." Dana said.

"A _few?_" Michelle asked laughing.

"I know, A lot but hey, I girl has to look her best." Dana said.

"Hey, I'll totally miss you girlfriend, you're going to PCA and I don't even know where I'm going." Michelle said and gave Dana a hug.

Michelle's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hey mom, yeah I got it, Jacob? Ugh fine." Michelle said.

"Sorry Dana, I got to go, I'll see you in a week." Michelle said and gave Dana one last hug and exited the mall.

Xoxoxo - - 

Dana walked back to her car and put everything in the trunk. She got in and put her top down. She went onto the highway and her brown hair with caramel colored streaks danced with the wind. She exited the high way and was soon on her way home.

"Dad, I'm home!" Dana said.

"Took you long enough, that was like 3 hours of shopping!" Dana's dad joked.

"Sorry, I couldn't chose!" Dana said and laughed.

"Alright, well I have to go to work, I'll be back around 6 to drop you off at the airport, I left you're plane ticket in your room." Dana's father said and kissed Dana on her forehead.

"Bye!" Dana said and went upstairs to her room.

Her room was white with black and red streaks in the middle horizontally and it went around her room. She had a queen bed with her own laptop, walk in closet and big screen T.V

Dana settled with her laptop, and signed on to Msn.

**Mess-you-up-Chica12 **_has signed in._

Dana, was a goody-goody around her dad since, her dad does scares her since he has a screaming voice that can scare away pigeons in the whole block.

She checked her e-mail and realized she got one from some camp called _Stonegate Basketball Camp._ She opened it and read the e-mail.

_Dear Dana Cruz, _

_Congratulations on making it To Stonegate Basketball camp. The camp will start on June 10, and end on June 15._

_Camp officially starts at exactly 8am it ends at 4pm. make sure you have your clothes, and basketball shoes. We will see you there._

_Sincerely, _

_Ms. Johnson. (Head Of Stonegate)_

**DANA'S POV:**

Are you freaking serious? 8am to 4pm, that's not camp, that's _boot _camp. Why Dad why? Why did you have to send me to a basketball camp?! It's not fair!

I looked over to my luggage and double-checked everything again. I packed my black Nike clinch bag with my necessities, I-pod, laptop, passport, and plane ticket. I don't really need lip-gloss; my mother has probably a lot anyway at her place.

I settled back on my bed and started to feel snoozy. I fell asleep and woke up an hour later. I checked my clock, it was 5:30, Dad would come home in half an hour. I took a quick shower and changed into comfortable clothing, I changed into my white track pants, with a red tank top and a black lose sweater. I took my stuff and headed downstairs.

As my dad said, he came home around 6:05 and took my stuff and put it in his Mercedes. I got in and my dad started the engine, he started to talk to me.

"Dana, I have to tell you something." My dad said looking serious. I nodded.

"The reason I want to send you to Malibu with your mom is that I'm going to go the cabin, with my girlfriend, yes I also want you to improve but I would like some privacy as well." My dad explained.

_GIRLFRIEND?_ My mind asked me. My dad is like 35, I wonder who his girlfriend is.

"So, dad, I understand, but who's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"She's the freshman gym teacher, are you familiar with Ms. Roxanne?" My dad asked me.

"Yes, she was my gym teacher when I was freshman." I said.

After that it was silence all the way to the airport.

Ms. Roxanne, she was a nice kind person, she didn't bark at you for everything little thing you did, like my father over here did. She has amazing blue eyes and has blonde hair. I guess if my parents were dating again, it would be natural since they're divorced, but it feels really awkward.

When we reached the airport, my dad got out and helped me get my luggage, I took out my passport and ticket. He and I went to the plane line, where you give them your luggage.

After a few hours of sitting on the benches in the airport, my flight was finally called.

"_Flight 116, to Malibu, California please go on aboard"_

My dad and I got up.

"Dana, have fun and don't let me down." My dad said and kissed my forehead.

I took my gym bag and clinch bag and headed towards the line. I was actually happy to leave my father, cause sometimes he's always ' be perfect, you're my daughter, don't let me down' I just want to go there, and do my best, meet new friends.

I past threw security and got aboard on the plane. My ticket was first class, I hate it when my dad does this, because well when people past me, they give me the 'she's a snotty rich person' look. I hate it.

After an hour, we finally started to depart Los Angeles. I look out the window; it was like I was being released from the hands of the 'evil gym coach' I can't wait 'til I get to Malibu. I took out my I-pod and listen to music. After 2 hours, I fell asleep.

**END OF POV:**

Dana woke up when the captain's voice sounded on the speaker.

"_Hello everyone! This is your captain welcome to Malibu California!" _

Dana looked out the window, and saw that it was still night. She looked at her watch. 4am.

"I wonder if mom's picking me up…" Dana said.

The plane landed, she got out, and she waited a few minutes to claim her luggage. She went outside to the 'arrival' area and saw that a person who had a sign that said 'Dana Cruz' on it. She headed to that person.

"Hello, I'm Dana." Dana introduced herself.

"Well, I'm John, your mother's boyfriend." He said.

Dana wasn't surprised. Parents. Divorce. Dating. Simple as that

"Your mom's still sleeping but she told me to pick you up, you know, try to get to know you better." He explained.

"Okay." Dana said awkwardly.

"Well, let me get those for you." John said and reached over to get Dana's luggage.

"Thanks, John." Dana said.

"No problem." John answered.

They went to his car and Dana sat in the front. They went onto the high way and started to talk.

"So, I heard you got a scholarship." He started.

"Yeah thanks." Dana said like she heard it a million times, which she did.

"-Congratulations." He finished.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood right now." Dana said with attitude.

"No worries." He replied.

"So, how old are you?" Dana asked.

"28." He replied.

**DANA'S POV:**

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"28." He replied.

Holy crap, my mother is dating someone 7 years younger. This is a joke. I don't like this John guy, neither do I want him to sleep at my mother's tonight; actually, I want my mother to dump him. Yes, I know I'm mean, but I'm not scared to tell this piss off, off.

He looked at me.

"Hey, you were a little spacey there." He said and smiled this weird smile, like if it was on T.V girls would die over that smile, but I on the other hand, despised him and his smile.

My mom got hurt by my dad when she found out he was dating someone else (Ms. Roxanne) but she didn't mention the person and now I know why. My father said cause they weren't 'intimate' that they got divorced so if this freak is going to do the same to my mother, I will make him regret coming into her life. After I found out my parents were getting divorced, I got angry at my father, but I had to live with him, since I was still doing school, my mother wants me to live with her for university and I clearly don't mind, she was way better than my father.

"Sorry, I'm still adjusting, I'm a bit sleepy." I said and smiled a fake smile.

"Don't worry we're almost home, it'll be just another 20 minutes." He said and went back to concentrating on his driving.

I took out my I-pod and listened to music, since his was gay country music (**A/N: **Sorry if you like country music, it's just that Dana's not that kinda girl) After 20 minutes, we pulled up this cute little home that had a lot of flowers at the front. It was still dark so I couldn't see the colors, of the house and the flowers.

I got out before he could park the car, and took out my luggage. I went up to the steps, and noticed that there was a note on the door.

_Dana, _

_Hey baby! Sorry I couldn't pick you up, I was just a bit exhausted from book signing._

_I hope you don't mind that John picked you up, look underneath the mat, you'll find an_

_Extra house key_

_Love, _

_Mom._

As she instructed, I looked underneath and there was a key. I took the key and inserted it in the lock. The house opened. This time the house looked completely different from when I came 3 years ago. My mother is a romantic novel writer, I don't really like reading sappy romance stories, and neither would I if the author was my mother. John came in the house and took me up to my room; I just left my luggage and stuff un-touched and fell on my bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up hot and sweaty, probably cause I was wearing track pants and a sweater, it was 12 in the afternoon and I didn't really know my way around, I found stairs that went downstairs, I went down and saw my mother on the computer, probably working on a chapter or something. I guess she heard me come down the stairs and turned around and ran up to me hugging me.

"Nice, to see you too mom, now please don't hug me so tight." I demanded.

"Sorry baby, I'm just happy you're here!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah me too." I said and smiled. " So, what's for brunch?"

"Well, I left you some bacon, and potatoes in the kitchen." She said.

"Oh, thanks! Is John here?" I asked, as politely as possible.

"No, he went to work, he doesn't live here you know Dana." My mom said.

"I don't like him mom, just to be honest. No offence." I said and put my head down ashamed of what I just said right now.

"It's okay, no offence taken." She said smiled.

"Thank goodness he doesn't live with you, I would have to fake a smile everyday!" I said.

My mom laughed.

"So when's your basketball camp starting?" My mom asked.

"Next week." I replied back.

"Alright, so we have some time to shop and re-connect." She smiled.

"Yup!" I said.

"Okay, now go eat your lunch, and after that, we'll do some shopping and stuff." My mom said and hurried back to her computer.

I went into the kitchen and saw the food on my mother's granite countertop. A lot has changed since I last came; she probably did some re-painting and rearranging. The kitchen was an avocado colored green. Mom bought a new stainless steel refrigerator; there was a large sink and a table that could fit 6 people. It was nice and simple.

I took the food and sat down at the table. I finished everything in about 15 minutes.

"Mom, do you have juice?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, there's apple, orange and cranberry." She said.

My mom's very healthy, everything she cooks, needs to be like 50 less fat. On the countertop, you could see a bunch of apples, oranges and more. I'm like that, except I do sports rather than eating healthy, I eat junk then work it off by doing sports, or simply jogging. My mom and I are simply alike, she has brown colored hair, except with out the high lights, she has brown eyes like me, but she got contacts so it's like hazel. She's more chesty than I am and a bit taller. She's not even close to being 'old' she has awesome outfits, nothing like 'old' people wear. Right now, she's wearing orange khakis and a pink tank top, with white flats. I'm wearing the same outfit as yesterday, since I just woke up.

I headed to the refrigerator and got some apple juice. I poured it into a glass, which turned red when you hit it towards the light. I love red. After drinking, I asked my mom where the washroom was and said that there were 3, one upstairs, in the basement and on the main. She said just to look for a door that had a toilet little picture on the front.

I headed upstairs and quickly took my towel out of my luggage and went to the washroom. I took a shower and used one of my mom's fancy shampoos; I came out smelling like a rose. I put on lotion, and I felt great. I went back to my room and changed into a black tank top with tight jeans. I took out some flip-flops that I also bought and they were glittery white.

I went downstairs and noticed my mom waiting for me on the couch ready to go. She looked at me and smiled.

"Look how big my daughter's grown." She said and I smiled.

"Let's go mom! I want to see this place!" I said excitedly.

I never really went out in Malibu the last times I visited since my mom never let me, I guess she was a bit scared since I didn't really know the place and I was still young, and considering she wasn't home all the time.

She laughed, she got up and we went downstairs to the basement. She opened the garage door and we went in her baby blue buggy.

We went to the mall and my mother went to _Victoria Secret_ typical mom. She pulled me in with her and she told me to try on this silky pink thing. I came out and my mother gushed at how cute I looked, I didn't want to buy it so she bought it for me. Ugh, I hate it but if it was in red then I wouldn't mind…but _pink_? I only like wearing pink if it was with black or another color, but alone? Nope, wouldn't be caught dead.

We headed out to the bookstore. My mother saw one of her books one the 'best sellers' section and was so happy she bought one for each of us. Weird, shouldn't she know how it goes since she made it? But I just want to read it since well she's my mom. I wanted to see what she could do.

We went home around 7, and we both holed up in our own spaces, me in my room and mom her office/room. I cracked opened her romance novel and liked it, it was about this girl named Amanda, who's going out with this guy named James and her best friend who's Kristy, tries to break them up and try to seduce James, which she succeeded at doing and now, James has to choose between his real love, or a seducer. It's like a soap opera, but I want to read more, it's getting interesting, and the cover's interesting too. The cover had a blonde girl with big boobs, and a big bottom being held into some guy who was hot, the background was the best friend and her skimpiest outfit.

I read up to chapter 5, and let me tell you, they are extremely long chapters. By the time I finished it was 10 so I changed into my shorts and tank top, turned on the AC and went to sleep.

**END OF POV:**

The next morning Dana work up around 10 am and went downstairs. She noticed that her mother wasn't there; she went into the kitchen and noticed a note on the refrigerator.

_Good morning Dana,_

_I'm signing more books at this bookstore; it's not the one we went to yesterday. Take my convertible and drive down to __**The Avenue**__ then turn left, if you see a huge cowboy hat, and a sign that says __**Ya'll like reading? **__Then you're there, oh and dress for hot heat, it's going to be in the 60's today. Oh, I also remembered there will be a festival called " Hon Fest" if you see girls in 'drag' like big wigs and heels to tall, then that's them, so don't get freaked out._

_Love, _

_Mom_

"Wow, what's a 'Hon Fest'?" Dana mumbled. She went upstairs took a shower and came downstairs ready for the heat; she had on denim short shorts with an orange tank top. She put on her black and white etnies and headed down to the basement and noticed her mom's black convertible with the keys on a rack. She opened the car and garage door. She put down the top and drove down The Avenue.

She drove down The Avenue, like her mother said and turned left. After a few kilometers, she saw the big huge cowboy hat and parked her car. When she got out, she was already sweating.

**DANA'S POV:**

Wow, mom warned me about the heat, but already I'm sweating. My hair was stinking to my sweating neck. I went to a little booth and bought a clip. I took my caramel hair and clipped it up. I noticed that everyone, except guys, were wearing boas. I saw a shop that sold some and bought one. Since they had only had one color so I HAD to buy a pink one. I walked out the store wearing the boa. It wasn't heavy so it didn't make me sweat more. I walked a bit in the shady side.

I saw a big banner tied between two tress saying "Hon Fest: celebrating women's work for 50 yrs." I looked around and saw this big huge truck than said "Big Ben's Sloppy Joe's" a bunch of people were standing around eating those disgusting burgers, okay they looked disgusting but they're awesome. I looked around a bit more and saw a bunch of guys and a Hon –hold on; it's not a girl, a guy! The "girl" was walking around in a blonde wig with extremely tight pants. I looked at the wig, and then down to the pants that cling on "her" muscular legs. "She" looked extremely hot. Well, I couldn't see his eyes, but I'll just imagine them. I continued looking at him, his feet were stuffed into weird looking shoes that had heels probably 6 inches long and had puffy toes, I can tell she's a guy since girl's can walk in 6 inch heels, but guys, aren't close.

I think he felt my eyes on him and turned to look my way. We just stood there looking at each other; well at least I think he was looking , his eyes were covered by huge pink rhinestone glasses. Feeling " girly" I waved my boa at him, I wanted to see how it felt like to be girly. Hmm…maybe this summer is a good chance to try out "girly" since no one really knows me hear, I won't dress girly but I'll act girly once in a while.

He kept looking at me so long that I turned around to see if he was staring at someone else. He started to walk to his friends, but kept his eyes on me.

"Yo, babe! Watch where you're going!" One of his friends yelled out.

Too late, the girl bumped into the sidewalk and fell into the garbage can, he got up and his wig was messed up. Something fell out of his wig, and rolled towards me, it was a rose, well a satin rose that looked like it was precious.

"Um, you dropped your rose." I said lowly.

He was still looking at me and not doing anything, so I got annoyed and threw the rose at him and turned on my heels and walked towards the bookstore. When I got inside there was a huge sign that said " Marie Cruz Book Signing" I headed towards the line and cut off some people.

"Hey, witch, I was there." Said a girl that looked like a punk and had brown hair.

"Watch who you're calling a witch, you should look at the mirror more often." I said and continued walking.

She just stood there gawking at me. When I got to the front of the line, my mom saw me and got up from her chair.

"Everyone, this is my beautiful daughter Dana Cruz." She announced.

Everyone smiled and some people even said " beautiful daughter." The girl looked at me guilty. I laughed inside my head.

"Okay, well mom you should get back to signing, is there a food court somewhere here?" I asked.

"Yes there is, here" She handed me money.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have my own." I said and turned to walk off.

"You should get some crab-cakes sweetie!" My mom cried out.

I was so embarrassed, I don't mind my mom calling me "baby" at home but in public, I felt like I was a little kid. I saw a place where they sold crab-cakes and headed to it. I ordered and sat down on a table, I guess I'm still adjusting my sleeping habits, but I felt extremely sleepy. I put my head down and took a nap.

"BAM!" I woke up startled, the sound of a base drum woke me up, everyone was standing up for the national anthem and I realized I was the only one not standing. The Hons lined up to be the "Queen of All Hons" I looked if my Hon was there. Then I felt something role off my lap. It was the satin rose I threw back at my hon. Oh, that's so sweet. Maybe, I'll have some romance here in Malibu. Psh, yeah right, my last boyfriend was a stupid jock, and he only dated me since my dad was a basketball coach and wanted to come to my house to play basketball with me so he could prove to my dad that he was team material, then he broke up with me when he made the team. Jerk.

I found the HonFest crowning boring so I went back to my mom's book signing, when I was approaching the bookstore, I looked at my mom from a fan's perspective. She and I looked alike, but she had her different ways, like the way she speaks, and they way she acts. Still, I love my mom, more than I love my dad, shallow I am but it's true, I hate coach father's since they treat you like you're on the team, not their child.

**END OF POV:**

Dana walked up and her mom looked up.

"Hey baby, have a good lunch?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. Crab-cakes are good." I said.

"I'm almost done I just have to sign this last person's book." She and scribbled down her signature and but xoxo at the bottom.

"Thank you Marie!" The lady said and walked off.

"Let's go home, I'm exhausted." Mrs. Cruz said.

"Sure, so am I." Dana said.

"Where'd you park the car?" Dana's mom asked.

"Oh, 1 block away." Dana replied.

"Okay, let's go." Marie said.

"Agh, I'm driving you're instructing!" Dana called out.

"Fine…" Marie said laughing.

They walked out the mall and got into the car. Mrs. Cruz told Dana directions of the mall, and her new basketball camp. Dana drove to the basketball camp, just wanting to see what she would be through.

"Wow, this is Stonegate?" Dana asked.

"Yes, it's also a high school." Mrs. Cruz said.

"Oh, okay." Dana said.

She was looking at 2 lacrosse fields, 2 soccer fields, 3 relay tracks and so much more.

"This is amazing, compared to the high school back with dad." Dana said.

"Yes, this is an amazing school." Her mother said.

"Alright, let's keep going, it's almost 4, I need to keep working on my new book." Her mother said.

"Okay, let's go." Dana said and sped off towards their Malibu home.

It took an hour to get home, since of the traffic. Once they got out, Mrs. Cruz immediately went to work. Daa on the other hand was watching T.V, and lying on the couch.

"Mom, what do you think we should have for dinner?" she asked.

"How 'bout Chinese?" Her mom suggested.

"Alright. I'll be back, I want to take a shower, I feel extremely sweaty." Dana said and went upstairs.

She came out wearing her shorts and a shirt that said "Does it look like I care?" She went downstairs into the kitchen, and she smelled the Chinese food.

"Wow, smells good!" Dana said and sat down at the table.

"Let's dig in." Her mom said and took some noodles.

Dana took some chicken balls, and drizzled some sweet and sour sauce in it. They ate for about an hour and Dana went upstairs and called Michelle.

"Hey Michelle?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

"Good, good." Dana said.

Dana heard another voice in the background.

"Michelle, but the phone down and come play, Dana's not important right now."

Dana got angry, before she could say anything Michelle put the phone down.

"So much for a best friend." Dana mumbled.

She went to sleep. She had to much to handle today.

**Okay, like i said, next chapter the excitement begins, well the excitement isn't happening since Dana hasn't gone to camp but don't worry, she'll start in chp. 3 :)**

**I wish i had a guy drop a flower on my lap ;) that'd be so romantic.**

**anyways, please review!**

**chicax0xbonita**


	3. Wow, they grow them cute here

**Wow, they grow them cute here.**

**Hey you guys, thanks for reviewing and reading it so far, i'm pretty happy for the reviews i got, even thought i haven't got alot i'm still happy. Oh, for _Cruising on the_ _Ocean of Love_, i'll update that soon too. Now, like i promised this will be an interesting chapter, this is when Dana meets some of the characters, not all but some.**

**So enjoy this chapter:**

Dana woke up the next day; she took a shower and headed down to breakfast. Her mom was cooking pancakes.

"Good morning mom." Dana said.

"Good morning baby." Her mom replied with a smile.

"Oh, by the way baby, John will be coming over today, he's keeping me fit. Even though he's my boyfriend, he's my trainer at the workout club, he's sort of my personal trainer off the club." Her mom said.

"Ugh, great, after breakfast I'll practice my fake smiles." Dana said sarcastically.

"He's trying really hard Dana, he wants to know you better." Her mom said.

"The only thing he's actually good at is getting on my nerves." Dana replied.

"Oh Dana, give him a chance." Her mom said and passed her a plate of pancakes.

"Well okay, I'll give him 3 chances…" Dana said eating pancakes.

"Alright, well I have to meet with my publisher, so I'll be back around 3." Her mom said and went to retrieve her car.

"Wow, I get to have the entire house all by myself" Dana said and rolled her eyes.

After eating a couple more pancakes, she put them in the dishwasher and headed to "explore" the house more.

She started with the main, she looked into each and every room, she saw the laundry room, bathroom, game room, and her mom's personal gym, she then moved on to the upstairs, she saw her room, bathroom, her mom's room and her personal library, then Dana walked up to a room opened It, it was a walk in closet!

"There's nothing in here!" Dana said. She spotted a note on the floor.

_Dana, _

_I planted a note in each and every place that I thought you thought would be "cool" so anyway, this is YOUR walk in closet, mine is in my room. If there is a bunch more room that means you need to go shopping. Anyways, I hope you find this room soon, tell me if you do. _

_Bunches of love,_

_Mom._

Dana looked around, and took her luggage and put her clothes in there. After 1 hour, she finished.

"There is a lot of room." Dana said.

"That means I have to go shopping…" Dana said lowly.

She exited the closet and went into her room. She took the cordless and called her mom's cell phone.

"Mom, I found the walk-in closet, I'm going shopping." She said.

"Bye!" She said and put the phone back.

She changed into a denim skirt and a black tube top. She took out white flats her mom gave to her.

She went downstairs and took out the baby blue buggy, since her mom took the convertible. She drove to a mall where her mom showed her. She went and bought more tank tops, tube tops, jeans and shorts.

She came out of Hollister when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm going to be running late, are you home?" her mom asked.

"No, I'm at the mall still." Dana replied.

"Oh, well I'll be home probably in 20 minutes." Her mom said.

"No problem, see you mom." She said and hung up the phone.

She returned home around 3:15, she wanted to continue reading her mom's novel story. While she was reading it she remembered the satin rose that the Hon gave her while she was napping in the food court. She kept it with her she thought maybe there would be a little romance in this city, her chance to find a real love.

Dana got up and went over to the table, where she had the satin rose resting on her laptop. She picked it up and gently touched the worn out petals.

She looked at her calendar

"2 more days 'til camp starts." She mumbled.

The doorbell rang Dana went downstairs and opened the door. It was John.

**DANA'S POV:**

Well, mom did say that John was coming over so might as well be "nice" to him.

"Hi John!" I said and gave him my fake smile.

"Good evening Dana, is your mother home?" He said and had the slow spreading smile on his face.

"No, she's going to be late for a few minutes." I said.

"No problem, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said and rolled my eyes when he went in.

"I'll be upstairs, if you need anything." I said and starting to climb up the stairs.

"Alright, thank you." He said and went into the living room.

I needed to be in shape for basketball camp next week, so I changed into my tank top, and short shorts and headed to mom's personal gym. I went on the treadmill and started to run, after probably 45 minutes, I got off and did some chin ups, well it was sort off difficult since my mom was a bit taller so I had to lift my self up twice as much as I did if I were with my dad.

After 15 min. I got tired of it and headed to the bathroom to freshen up, I didn't want to smell bad in front of my mother and her 'boyfriend'. I came downstairs wearing shorts and a brown shirt that said in pink letters " If I close my eyes will you disappear?" (**A/N: **I have that shirt P) I realized my mom was home since I heard voices from the kitchen.

"Hi mom, when did you get back?" I said cutting into their conversation.

"Oh, about 10 minutes ago…" She said.

"I'll get started to dinner!" John said.

"That'll be wonderful!" My mother gushed.

Ugh, hate this lovey dovey junk. When dinner was served, it was chicken penne; pretty good considering it was John.

The whole time, I didn't say anything since my mom kept talking and talking.

"Thanks for dinner John, mom I'm going upstairs." I said.

"No problem Dana." John said and smiled.

"Go ahead dear." My mom said dismissing me.

I put my stuff in the dishwasher and headed upstairs. Tomorrow will be Sunday, and then I have to go to camp.

The next day, I woke up and took a shower. It was becoming my habit. I guess I like to keep up my hygiene. Anyway, I went downstairs and found John making a smoothie for him and mom.

"Marie, you need to be in shape." He said and handed her a glass.

"Yes, I know!" My mom said annoyed.

She wasn't that fat, she had bigger hips than I had, and a bit of baby fat, but that's not fat. John must see himself as a totally in shape person.

"Dana, would you like a smoothie?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but what's in it?" I asked cautiously.

He laughed. " Don't worry, it's your regular strawberry-banana smoothie with some slim-fast powder in it."

"Oh, okay, thanks." I said and took the glass from his hand.

"Mom, after this I'm going to go to church." I said.

"Okay dear, there's a 11 o'clock mass down the street." She informed me.

I said I was going to church, but I needed to get away from my mother and annoying boyfriend. I finished my smoothie just like that and headed upstairs to change. I always had to dress nicely for church, that's what my granny said and I respect that, so I wore this little summer dress my granny gave me. It was a little turquoise dress with sequences at the bottom, and with that I wore my white flats. I headed out the door without saying bye to my mom.

I headed down the street and went inside the church; at 12 everyone exited the church. I decided to walk around a bit more and went to a little café and got myself a cheese Danish and an espresso. Once I finished, I went home.

I was walking up to my house when I heard the radio. It was a baseball game I loved baseball, sort of like how I love basketball or volleyball. I looked over to the house that I was standing at. There was a boy who was sitting on a lawn chair with a radio on table. I looked at him, he looked at me he was pretty cute, but I wasn't interested. He had brown bushy hair and was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"Hi are you Marie Cruz's daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, I am…Dana Cruz." I said and reached out to shake his hand.

"Chase Matthews." He said and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, do you live here?" I asked, stupid question.

"Yeah, well I live with another person…Jason Mckenzie." He said.

"Oh, so are you like sharing this house?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

"Hey, I hear you're listening to baseball, I love that game…but I'm mostly into basketball." I said.

"Same, want to join me?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah sure, but let me change, I just came from church." I said.

"Sure, I'll make some lemonade, do you want mint in yours? I grow my own in my backyard." He asked.

"Sure, that'll be cool." I said and turned around to go to my house.

When I got inside, I made some noises to make a signal to mom and John that I was home and that they shouldn't do "things" that would creep me out. But when I entered the living room, John was unpacking some gym material. Mom was on her computer typing away.

"Hey, mom, john, I'm just going to change clothes." I said.

"That's nice dear." My mother said. John just nodded.

I started to go to the stairs, but I got interrupted.

"I see you discovered stoop-sitting." John said.

"What on earth is stoop-sitting?" I asked rudely.

"Well, you sit on the front lawn or deck of someone's house and talk, or listen to the game." He said in a "matter of fact" voice.

"Well, thanks for pointing that out Mr. Dictionary." I said ashamed I said that in front of my mom.

"No problem, you probably won't mind doing that since it's with a college boy." He and smirked.

That ticked me off.

"Yeah, well unlike you, I like being around people around _my age_." I said coldly and headed upstairs.

I changed into blue shorts and a white tank top that said 'I just don't care' and headed back to Chase's house.

Once I got back, he looked at me.

"Took you long enough." He said jokingly.

"Sorry, got caught up in a 'dictionary' talk about stoop-sitting." I said grumpily and sat down on a lawn chair.

"What, your mom didn't approve on you stoop-sitting with a guy the same age as you?" He asked laughing.

"No, her boyfriend told me the meaning of stoop-sitting and approved it." I replied and drank my lemonade.

"Wow, this is great Chase!" I said.

"Thanks, it's my mom's recipe." He said proudly.

"So, do you have a job?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hate it, I work at a restaurant washing dishes." He said.

"I just got here, but I would love to have a coaching job at Stonegate." I said.

"You're going to Stonegate?" He asked.

"Yeah, for basketball camp." I said.

"Cool." He said and sipped his lemonade.

We talked a bit more just about school, hobbies; we barely listened to the game since we wanted to get to know each other more. After like 3 hours, we were talking like we were best buds.

We both hated the Yankees, which was good.

The game was the Orioles and the Detroit Tigers. But I didn't really care; I just wanted to get to know Chase more.

"_The orioles are up, pitcher throws and Tigers hit, HOME RUN!" the announcer said._

"Noooo!" I cried and sank to the ground. Chase and I had a bet on who would be the team who would get the first home run; I voted Tigers Chase won, dang it.

"Yees!" He cried out, jumping up and down. He got up and started laughing I laughed out too, and then a voice mixed in with ours.

I stopped and so did Chase.

I got back on my chair and Chase did as well.

"Hey Chase, who's this beautiful girl right here?" He asked.

"Hey, Jason, this is Dana, she's the daughter of Marie Cruz." Chase introduced.

"What a beautiful name, I must say." He said and I extended my hand to shake his, he took it and kissed it.

I blushed.

**DANA'S POV:**

Wow, Jason was a hottie and a gentleman, he took my hand and kissed it. Romantic, maybe it was a good thing to read my mom's romantic novels.

I got up.

"Sorry, but it's almost four, my mom might probably want me home by now, I'll see you later Chase, bye Jason." I said and walked out of their lawn and headed back home.

I opened the front door and walked inside.

"Hey sweetie, let me just finish my 5th chapter." She said.

"Don't stop, I'll just change into my Pj's or something." I said and headed upstairs.

I went inside my room and changed into an orange tank top with black shorts. I went back downstairs and saw my mom saving her chapter.

"Mom, which book is this?" I asked.

"This is my 4th book, it's called _Loveable Lady _and it's about-" My mom started.

"I'll read it when it comes out mom." I interrupted and smiled.

"Aw, baby you like reading my books? I thought you didn't cause I was your 'mom'" She said putting mom in quotation marks.

"Yeah, I do, just wanted to see what Marie Cruz could do." I said and punch my mom lightly on the shoulder.

She laughed.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Oh, do you want Chicken Fajita's?" She asked.

"Sure do! I love those things!" I said.

After eating dinner together, we sat down on the couch and bonded, we looked through mom's photo albums, pics of her when she was younger and when I was baby, my first Easter, Christmas, and a lot of other things. It was around 7 when we finished.

"Dana, you should get some sleep, you need to wake up bright and early tomorrow, and it's your first day of camp." My mom said.

"Alright, G'night mom!" I said and headed upstairs.

I turned on my AC turned it to High and drifted into slumber.

The next day, I woke up to my alarm clock blaring 'Thanks For The Memories' it was around 6:30 I took a quick shower took my gym bag and headed downstairs. John apparently came before I woke up, or he came later the night before and slept here. Anyway, he was wearing a red baggy shirt and shorts.

When I entered the room both mom and John looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Dana, would you like mango in your smoothie?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever floats your boat." I said I'm grumpy early in the morning.

"Mangoes it is!" He said and put it in my smoothie.

I took it from him and gulped it down.

"Today's your first day of basketball camp, you need to be well fed." My mom said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Okay, it's 7:30, you should get going." My mom said.

"Alright bye mom!" I said walking up to my shoes and putting them on.

"Bye baby! Oh and good luck!" She said.

"Thanks, bye." I said and opened the door.

Before I slept last night, I parked my mom's convertible in the driveway. I got in it, and drove off to Stonegate. It took me 20 min and at last I got there. I got out of my car, wearing black basketball shorts and a while lose shirt I was wearing my black and white Nike Shocks and was carrying my gym bag.

I passed by girls hugging and junk, probably been here before. When I got closer, there was a lady with a clipboard yelling out names assigning them to their coaches, which were guys.

"Chelsea"

"Andrea"

And then she yelled out my name.

"Dana"

"You're all going to be in my group, you're first year people. You'll be learning the steps and stuff."

Excuse me? I'm going to be stuck with people who don't know anything with basketball? What on earth! I already new how to do lay-ups, and a bunch of things, I need to fix this right now

I walked over to the lady and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Um, I'm Dana Cruz, and I know it's my first time here but I sort of already know how to play basketball, I don't want to know the basics all over again, I already y knew them back home with my father." I said sternly.

"Well, Dana Cruz, I'm Ms. Johnson, and if you think you're good enough for the 2nd yr girls, let's see." She said.

"Well, okay." I said.

"LOGAN!" She hollered.

A guy came over, I couldn't see his face since it was blocked by a shadow since he was wearing a baseball cap but I could see a strong jaw and nice lips.

"Yes, Ms. Johnson?" He asked.

"This young lady here thinks, she knows the basics of basketball so she wants to be with the 2nd year girls." She explained.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked

"Give her a try-out, see if she has what it takes." She said and left.

He looked at me, I smirked he looked surprised at me.

"Okay, let's go." He said and led me to the basketball court.

His group of girls followed him, giggling at how 'hot' he was, well I couldn't say no, since he was wearing a red muscle shirt that said 'Coach' on the front and on the back said 'Stonegate' and black basketball shorts.

"Let's get started, I don't have time for this." He said He put his bag and clipboard down on the benches and took out a basketball.

"Girls, do your laps." He ordered sternly.

"But, Coach! We want to watch the game!" A girl with brown hair said.

"Fine, okay watch." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, can't keep a girl waiting." I said.

He shifted into defense, meaning I'm offence. I dribbled the ball and headed towards the basket, I made a feint to the left, my father would never let it down. I backed up from him ran to the right, fake him out and shot.

"Show me what you've got Coach." I said and smirked.

"Let's go." He said and changed into offense.

He dribbled and went from left to right, over and over again, I guess he was testing my endurance, seeing how well I can backpedal and see how quickly I can change direction. He kept on doing that for eternity, and when my instinct told me he was going to shoot, I stopped, he dribbled again and shot a 3 pointer, I jumped in the air and blocked it. He looked at me as if 'no one has ever blocked my shot'. I smirked at him; I saw a hot flash in his chocolate brown eyes.

He regained his composure and walked over to Ms. Johnson.

"She blocked my shot." He told her.

"Then she's all yours." She said and walked over to her group.

"Alright, name?" He asked me.

"Cruz…Dana." I replied.

"Okay, well since you're already warmed up, you can sit this out. GIRLS! Run 2 laps, now." He barked at them, noticing they were giggling at him or gossiping. Oh, he's good.

"Um, Logan, whatever they do, I do it too." I said with attitude.

He looked at me blankly and I shrugged and got off the bench and started to jog. I girl with blonde hair pulled up beside me at my right.

"Hey, who taught you to play ball?" She asked.

"My dad, he's a coach. But I don't really like him." I said honestly.

"Oh, well I'm Zoey Brooks." She said.

"I would like to shake your hand, but we're sort of running, by the way, I'm Dana Cruz." I said.

"You showed Logan today girl, he's always like this, last year he trained us 'til we were on the ground." Zoey said.

"Wow, thanks." I said and picked up my paced. Zoey matched it. This was our second lap.

I looked around and noticed the girl I saw when I was at my mom's book signing.

"Zoey, what's that girl's name over there?" I nudged my head in that direction.

"Oh, that's Lola Martinez, why?" She asked.

"Oh, well-" I started.

Logan blew his whistle.

"Okay everyone, good. Everyone pick a partner, we're going to do passing drills." He ordered.

"Let's be partners Dana!" Zoey said and grabbed my wrist.

We went over to the basketball cage and got a ball.

"Okay, do a chest pass, bounce pass, until I say stop." He said.

We did this for about 15 minutes and then we worked on our feet. Meaning we had to do suicide. You know, you have to run to a line back, and a line farther and farther until you reach the end. And since we were on a humongous outdoor court, it was tiring.

Around 10:30, we got our first break and I collapsed on the ground.

"Hey Dana, Shade's over here." She said and grabbed my elbow.

We sat there just sucking on our water bottles.

"So, what were you saying about Lola?" She asked.

"Oh, well my mom's Marie Cruz, and she had a book signing and she told me to meet her there, then when I got there, I cut Lola and a couple of people, and since I didn't know it was her and she didn't know me, she was all "Hey witch, I was there." and I got angry so I said. "Watch who you're calling a witch, you should look at the mirror more often." And then she probably got surprised when my mom said I was her daughter." I explained.

"You told her off, awesome. She's always been trying to get into that clique over there." She pointed at two girls talking.

"That's Michelle and Amber, they've been friends ever since kindergarten, and they even went to Stonegate together, I came here during the Sophomore year." Zoey explained to me.

"You go to Stonegate?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, but now that I've graduated, I'm going to University at Pacific Coast Academy." She said.

"ZOEY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!" She yelled.

"Sorry, it's just I'm going there for University too!" I said.

"Really?!" She gushed.

"Really!" I said.

"Yay!" She said and hugged me.

"Okay, Zoey enough love." I said and pulled back.

"Okay, so Lola's trying to get in with that clique, but they won't let her because?" I asked.

"She's a bi-yotch." She said.

"I can tell," I said.

"Everyone can, but Michelle and Amber, like to tease her, you know about her not being in their clique." Zoey said.

"I see, I see." I said and nodded my head.

"Okay, Ladies! Break's over! Back to work!" Logan barked at us.

We went back to drilling, and junk and at 3:30, we were dismissed earlier.

Zoey said we had to put our hands in and give a shout and then we were dismissed.

"Remember Ladies, drink water!" He said and walked away.

"See you tomorrow, Dana!" Zoey said walking over to her car, Mercedes.

"Wait, want my phone number?" I asked.

"Oooh! Of course!" She said.

Since my phone was in my car, she took a pen out and wrote it on my arm, and I did the same.

"We'll call each other later?" She asked.

"Sure thing!" I said and waved bye.

When I got home, I opened the garage door then parked the car inside, I was sweat incrusted, so I took a shower then headed downstairs, out the door and to Chase's house, where we was stoop-sitting.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Hey!" He replied back.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Exhausting, you?" He asked.

I told him the whole story of the 'try-out' and me meeting Zoey and a bunch of other things. It was around 6 when we finished talking so, I said goodbye, went back home and ate dinner then went to sleep, I was tired for the first day of camp.

**Okay, maybe for the rest of the story, i'll make it Dana's pov, since for me it's easier for me to write this story. I'll probably make it Normal Pov, once in a while. Now please review :) THANKS!**

**chicax0xbonita**


	4. The Bet

**Hey you guys, okay, i only got like 9 reviews so far, so i'm pretty dissapointed but, i'll keep writing this story for the people who actually do review, for you people who read it, but don't review, please do, it helps me and other authors too. **

**Anywho, thanks to my 3 best readers for this story:**

**Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX**

**DanaWanabe101**

**hopelesslydevoted45**

**YOU GUYS ROCK :)**

**Now, read on :)**

**The Bet.**

The next day, Dana woke up to her alarm clock blaring 'Girlfriend' She took a quick shower, had John's 'power-breakfast' and headed out the door at 7:20, she had told Zoey to come around 7:40 so they could talk before camp started. She drove to Stonegate and got there around 7:35. While she was parking, Zoey pulled up beside her. They got out of the car.

**DANA'S POV:**

"Hey Dana!" Zoey greeted.

"Hey!" I replied.

"Do you have a summer Job Zoe?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm coaching Girl's middle school basketball camp." She told me.

"Lucky you, I want a job like that." I said.

"Well, I hope you do get a job." She said.

"So, what do you usually do on the second day?" I asked walking towards the court with Zoey.

"Oh, I don't really know, Logan usually has it planned." She said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

We were closing into the court and I saw a figure, playing basketball, faking out defenders and shooting the ball into the basket.

"Oh, I guess we're here early." Zoey said looking at her watch.

As we were getting closer, I noticed that the person was Logan. He noticed us and stopped playing.

"Good morning Logan!" Zoey said cheerfully.

"Good morning Zoey" He nodded at me. " Dana."

"Morning." I mumbled back.

Zoey and I went near a tree and sat down, while Logan was looking at what he had planned for us today, taking out necessary equipment. A few girls came around 7:50, and then last of the girls came around 7:55.

"Congratulations, on making it on time Ladies." He said.

"Okay, today we will be shooting and probably doing more suicides." He said.

All of us nodded.

"Okay, let's get started, close your eyes." He said.

We closed our eyes.

"Okay, now I'm each going to give you a piece of colored paper, when I tell you to open your eyes, you will look at the color of the paper look for other people who have it and that will be your group to practice shooting." He said.

"Okay!" All of us chorused.

He started to hand each of us paper, when he slipped a paper in my hand; I got a tingling feeling inside. _Probably from the heat Dana._ The voice in my head told me.

"Okay everyone open your eyes." He said.

We all opened our eyes, looked at the color of our paper, and looked for everyone else who had the same color. My group was I, Amber, Michelle, Zoey and Lola.

"Okay, now that you've found your groups, each of the groups will be assigned a net and you will practice shooting, for now each of you do lay-ups, first left hand then right. Got it?" He asked.

"Got it!" We said.

Our group got balls and we headed to the far end net.

"Hey, Zoey you can't be first." Lola whined.

"And why can't I be?" She asked.

"Because I'm going to be first." Lola replied and pushed Zoey out of the way.

"Hey, Lola! Watch your attitude." Michelle barked.

"Yeah, I mean seriously you have a major one." Amber agreed.

"Whatever, now shut up." She said and did a lay-up.

She ran up to the basket and released the ball, it missed going into the basket.

"Ha, loser." Zoey snorted.

That sort of surprised me, coming from her.

Michelle went up, then, Amber then Zoey then me.

"Nice Shot Dana!" Michelle said and smiled.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Lucky, witch." Lola mumbled.

"Okay _Lola _I don't know who the heck you think you are but you are _not _going to insult this group, remember what happened when we were _book signing. _I would want to insult you back, but that means I would get in trouble so you better watch your mouth around here, or you won't be around here much longer." Dana said angrily.

"Dana, what did happen when you were _book signing?_" Amber asked.

"Long story short, Lola insulted me, when I cut her to see the author, who apparently is my mother." I said.

"Yeah, and Dana insulted me back she said 'Watch who you're calling a witch, you should look at the mirror more often." Lola whined.

"Nice one Dana!" Michelle said laughing.

"HM!" Lola said and threw the ball at the fence.

"LOLA! Watch your attitude around here, or I'll ask you to leave!" Logan barked at her.

"Yes coach!" Lola said in a sweet innocent voice.

"We told ya Lola." Zoey said in an equally sweet voice.

"Whatever, Zoey go." She said.

"Okay." Zoey said and did a perfect lay-up.

We did this for about half an hour, and each and every one of us did a lay-up perfectly, even Lola, but the ball wouldn't go in the net. _How on earth did she get in this level? _I thought.

"Okay, Ladies! Now, you will do jump shots, dribble the ball to the right about 3 times then a jump shot." Logan ordered.

We did this and each and everyone in my group did it fine, like before except for Lola. We got our break at 10 this time; Amber, Michelle, Zoey and I became our very own 'clique' since we had a lot in common while we were shooting.

We all sat down at a tree and talked.

"So Dana, do you have boyfriend?" Amber asked.

Amber had black hair with dark red high lights, she had dark brown eyes I'm saying she's Asian and she was really nice.

"No, but there is this total hottie that lives next door to me." I said.

"Oooh, please describe." Michelle said and winked at me.

Michelle had dirty blonde hair, with cute blue eyes. She was probably Portuguese. She was also nice. But all of us had an attitude when it came to Lola.

"Okay, well he has blonde hair, with totally cute hazel eyes, he works as a landscaper, which means he comes home sometimes shirt-less, he has a six-pack and he's just gorgeous." I said.

"Ooh, me like!" Zoey, Michelle and Amber said at the same time.

I laughed.

"Do you guys have plans tonight?" Asked Amber.

"No, not really." We said.

"How 'bout we have a girl's night out?" She asked.

"Oh, sure!" We all said.

Like I said, this summer is time to try out my girly-girl side, yet maintaining my attitude-y side.

"How 'bout we watch a romantic comedy, do some shopping then maybe hit the gym to feast our eyes on some awesome abs?" Michelle asked and giggled.

"Wow, abs all night long, I can't wait." I said and laughed.

"We'll exchange numbers later." Zoey said.

"Ladies! Listen up, we're now going to have a half-court basketball game, I'll stop you guys sometimes, if I have something to say, maybe about how you're set up, defensively or offensively." Logan said.

We nodded.

"I'll hand out red jersey tops to one team of 5, then the others will just play without them, your group that you practiced shooting with will be your team for whenever we play basketball or do drills. Got it?" Logan asked.

"Got it!" All of us replied.

"Okay, Cruz, Brooks, Santiago, Woods and Martinez, Jersey's!" He said and threw each of us a jersey.

"Okay, who's the 'captain' of each team?" Logan asked.

"I say we make the team captain Dana!" Amber said.

"Agreed!" Michelle and Zoey said.

"I say I'm team captain." Lola said.

"You can't even do a lay-up that makes the ball go _in _the basket." Zoey said.

"Whatever, you're just jealous." Lola said.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous that I don't look like a witch!" Michelle said sarcastically.

Lola had brown hair, which is messed up, cause she has yellow highlights, and she wears black lipstick everyday.

"Okay, Dana you're team captain!" Zoey cheered.

"Okay, I'll go for the start jump." Michelle said she was taller than everyone else by at least 2 inches.

"Okay, let's get the game started." Logan said and threw the ball up in the air. Michelle hit it and passed it to Zoey.

Zoey started dribbling, looked around and passed it to me, I dribbled, did a 3-pointer and swish, it went in. Logan took out some girls and put in new ones, so we rotated, so everyone would have the chance to play. He told us to watch carefully even if we were on the sidelines, so we could learn some footwork that the other players had, or learn how position ourselves. I did exactly that, since I needed to prove to Logan and Ms. Johnson that I was capable of learning and that I was just as good as the other girls.

Amber passed the ball to me, I shot the ball then a girl named Brooke blocked my shot, I got frustrated, and started having a tantrum.

"It's okay, Dana, I know how you feel." Logan said in a soft calm voice.

"Sorry." I said and started turning red.

I noticed Ashley and Lola giving each other an eyebrow look saying 'what's up with them?' Ashley and Lola were the slutty girls, who think the whole world revolves around them, along with some other girls, they even think that 'goth' is the 'in' look that's why they dress like that.

**Xoxoxoxoxo - - **

Lola got taken out and Logan put in Camilla. Lola and I were benched with a couple of other girls, who I must say are completely slutty, like her. Ashley joined us in 5 min.

"Looks like the coach has a soft spot for Cruz." Ashley said loud enough for the benched people to hear.

"Yeah, he's probably going to ask her to have a one-on-one basketball game. If you know what I mean." Lola said.

They diverted their attention to me.

"You know Dana, last year a couple of girls tried to seduce Logan." Ashley said.

"Why?" I asked, not really caring.

"Why? Dana, open your eyes, in a scale from one to ten, he's like a 100." A slutty girl named Stacy joined in.

"Does it matter what he is on the 'scale'?" I asked.

"Sure it does, the tougher and hotter they look the harder they fall for a girl." Lola said.

"I bet," I mumbled to myself.

"Okay, how much?" She asked.

"What? No, I was just talking to myself!" I said.

"Yeah, right Dana Cruz is a chicken!" Ashley said.

That's when I got angry; _no one _calls Dana Cruz a chicken.

"Okay, how 'bout 20?" I asked.

They looked surprised.

"No thanks, I feel like I'm taking candy from a baby, so 10." Lola said and shook my hand.

"Ladies, this is not a social camp, get with the program!" He shouted at us.

"Cruz, get in!" He said to me, I nodded and went in the game.

Zoey got taken out, so I played with Michelle and Amber, and Ashley, she got put in after me.

We played half-court basketball for 3 more hours and when the day ended and we put our hands in and gave a shout.

**Xoxoxoxoxo - - **

"Dana! Zoey!" Michelle and Amber called for us in the girl's locker room.

"Hey! What's up?" Zoey asked.

"Not much, ugh I'm extremely tired, I can barely walk." Amber complained.

"Same, can we change our girl's night out 'til the end of camp?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't think it's a good thing to do anything after basketball camp, because if we keep walking our legs will fall off." Michelle said.

"I can't wait for then, okay see you guys tomorrow!" Zoey said as they walked off to the other direction, since they parked their cars there.

Zoey and I walked over to our cars.

"Hey, Zoe want to come over?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind, can you come home with me first so I can drop off my car and then go to your place?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, if you want you can sleep over, so we just go to camp together tomorrow. Then I'll drop you off to your house." I said.

"Sounds great, come on, I'll lead the way to my place." She said and got in her car, and drove off. I followed.

Zoey's house took 20 minutes to get too, same like mine. When we got there, she parked her car in the driveway and got out. I got out as well. Her house was as big as my house but different design on the roof.

"Hey, come on in!" She said and opened her house.

Inside was like my house, living room, bathroom, and kitchen. I saw a little kid on the ground playing a video game.

"Hey Zoe, let me just finish this level." The kid said.

"Okay." She said and turned to me.

"Welcome to my place Dana!" She said.

"It's a nice place, it's like mine. Do you have a basement?" I asked.

"Nope." She answered.

"Oh, well then, you're may be smaller in levels." I said and laughed.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my little brother." She said.

"Dustin, come here!" She said.

A little boy came, he had blonde hair like Zoey but not exactly, his was a bit lighter.

"Dustin, this is my friend Dana Cruz." She said.

"Nice to meet ya!" He said.

"Oh, Zoe, dad wanted me to tell you to tell you to do the laundry." Dustin said.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm sleeping over at Dana's, you're 14, you should know how to do it." Zoey said.

"Fine, but remember what happened last time." Dustin warned.

"Yeah, but this time you take the red shirt OUT of the white shirts! Got it?" Zoey asked sternly.

"Got it!" Dustin said and ran upstairs.

"You've got a cute brother." I said.

"Not even, he's an angel when visitors are around but a devil when it's just me." Zoey said and laughed.

I felt a bit guilty when to the whole devil part, it reminded me of the bet Lola and I had, I wish I could tell Zoey this, I probably will tonight.

"Come on, I need to get my clothes." She said and we headed upstairs to her room.

Her room was so cute, well in a princess kind of way, her bed had a lace hanging over it, the room was painted lavender and it was so organized.

"Zoe, your room is so organized! Mine is nothing like this!" I said.

"Well, that's just how I am." She said packing her clothes in her gym bag.

"I'm done, let's go!" She said and we headed downstairs.

"Bye Dustin!" She cried and I did the same.

We exited her house and we went in my car. I put the top down and drove home. When we got there my mom was watering the garden.

"Hey baby!" She greeted us.

"Hey mom, this is Zoey Brooks, she's in the same camp, we've only known each other for like 3 days but it's like we're best friends!" I said.

"Nice to meet you Zoey!" My mom said.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Cruz Dana's extremely lucky to have a mom who's a romance writer." She said.

"Not if my mom posts juicy scenes around the place." I joked.

Zoey and my mom laughed.

"Mom can Zoey sleep over tonight?" I asked.

"Sure she can, you have another pull out bed underneath yours." She replied.

"Thanks mom!" I said and grabbed Zoey's wrist and pulled her inside.

We raced up the stairs and I opened my room.

"Dana, you're room is so like you!" Zoey said in awe.

**ZOEY'S POV:**

Dana's room is amazing! She had a white room that had black and red stripes at the corners where the walls would meet. She had a computer table, with her laptop, I-pod speakers and she has a big screen T.V! I can get use to this.

She also has a very nice mom.

**END POV:**

"So, Dana, where do I sleep again?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, hold on…" Dana said, she bent over and pulled out a bed underneath hers. (**A/N: **My bed's like that :P)

"Oh, your bed is a space saver, nice." Zoey said.

"Thanks." Dana said.

"Oh, if you don't mind, can you put your clothes in my walk-in closet? My mom's a bit touchy about clothes on the ground or whatever." Dana asked.

"Sure, YOU HAVE A WALK-IN CLOSET?" Zoey screamed.

"Yeah, here I'll show you, then you can un-pack. Not that you have a lot to unpack, but yeah." Dana said.

Dana and Zoey headed to her walk-in closet, Dana opened the door and walked in, Zoey just stared in awe.

"Oh my goodness, I am in heaven!" Zoey squealed.

She looked at Dana's shoes, heels, and even flats.

"You are so lucky to have a hip mom Dana, your mom's like totally into cleavage tops, tube tops and whatever." Zoey said.

"I take that as a compliment." Dana said and smiled.

"I'm done unpacking!" Zoey said she put her pj's and clothes for tomorrow on a rack.

"Okay, come on, let's relax our feet, I'm exhausted." Dana said.

"Okay!" Zoey said and they went back into Dana's room.

Dana clicked the AC on and relaxed on the bed. Zoey sat on the same bed, so they could talk.

**DANA'S POV:**

"Zoey, what else do you know about Logan?" I asked.

"Well, he graduated from Stonegate, but I don't know which university he's going to, He's raised by his grandmother and everything he has he earned it, Logan's not poor, but he doesn't have a lot of money. He got a scholarship to a university which I don't know, He's kind of the private type, you have to drag out his personal life." Zoey said.

"Oh, so he's working at Stonegate because?" I asked.

"Like I said, not a lot of money, so he's working there to get some money to support him and his granny." She continued.

"Oh, he's really caring isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, he cares about his family, but he doesn't care about the girls gossiping saying how hot he is, that's why he wears that face, cause he heard that comment a lot of times." Zoey said.

"Oh, I see." I said.

My phone rang, I put it on speaker so Zoey could hear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Dana, it's Chase, do you want to come over? Jason's not home yet but yeah." Chase asked.

"Sure, can I bring a friend along?" I asked.

"Sure, who is she?" Chase asked.

"You'll see. Bye!" I said and hung up.

I turned to Zoey, and smiled.

"Want to come, you'll meet Chase and Jason, when he comes home." I persuaded.

"Sure!" She said and got off my bed.

"Change, so be right back!" I said.

"Um, Dana, I don't have any clothes to change into." Zoey said.

"Oh, right, here I'll let you borrow my pink tank top, I don't like wearing it, and my white shorts." I said and handed Zoey those clothes.

"Thanks, I'm sure it'll fit me, you and I are aren't much bigger than each other." She said.

"I'll go change in the washroom." I said, Zoey nodded.

I came out wearing a black tank top with red shorts.

I knocked at my room, to see if Zoey was changed.

"Hey, you changed?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming out!" Zoey said and opened the door.

"It does fit you!" I said.

Zoey smiled.

Zoey's the kind of friend whose friendliness can make you forget how great she looks, she has blonde hair, with light brown eyes. She's as tall as I am; she has bigger hips than I do, and probably a bigger chest.

We headed downstairs.

"Mom, we're going to stoop-sit with Chase!" I said.

"Sure, be back around 6:30, dinner's almost ready." She said from the kitchen.

We headed to Chase's house. He already had a pitcher of lemonade on a table and 3 chairs, him sitting on one.

"Hey Chase!" I said.

"Hey Dana!" He said and smiled.

"Hello." Zoey said.

"Hello, and who might you be?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing, this is Zoey Brooks, Zoey, this is Chase Matthews." I said.

"Nice to meet you!" they both said at the same time.

All they did was stare at each other; the Zoey I knew was out of the premises.

"Chase works as a dishwasher at a restaurant." I said trying to make conversation.

"Interesting." Zoey said.

"He has a major in Bio." I said.

"Wow." Zoey replied.

Apparently Zoey's responses when Chase is around are one word.

"Um, you know I make my own lemonade, I grow mint in my backyard." He said.

"Cool." Zoey said.

"Do you want some?" Chase asked.

"Sure." She said and took the glass from Chase's hand.

I looked at my watch, 6:30; wow it's been half an hour already?

"Zoey, we have to go, it's time for Dinner." I said.

"Okay, bye Chase!" She said dreamily.

"Bye Zoey." He said.

I was so offended, he didn't even say bye to me.

"Sorry you couldn't meet Jason, he probably didn't come home yet." I said.

"It's okay, I'll come here another time." Zoey said coolly.

We headed back home and I smelled, Italian, ooh, probably pasta or something.

"Smell's good mom!" I called out.

She popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Italian, do you like it Zoey?" My mom asked.

"I love pasta!" Zoey said.

Zoey was back onto earth.

"Alrighty! It's time for dinner!" My mom said excitedly.

Zoey and I sat down and mom started to put spaghetti on our plates.

"Thanks Mrs. Cruz." Zoey said and smiled.

"No problem Zoey." She said.

"Thanks mom!" I said

"You're welcome baby." I said.

We ate for about an 1 hour, talking about Zoey's life, my mom even asked her questions that normal parents wouldn't do, and Zoey happily answered it, like 'Do you have a boyfriend?' or 'What kind of boys do you like?' or 'Do you prefer Spanish, Portuguese or Italian boys?'

My mom's like that, when it comes to meeting new people, especially if they're girls and my age. My mom can get along with anyone.

We finished dinner and Zoey and I headed upstairs.

"You're mom is insanely cool!" Zoey laughed.

"I know she's like that when my friends come over." I replied.

We went inside my room and sat down on my black and red beanie bags.

"When did you meet Chase?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I met him like the second day I came here, he's big into sports, but also likes to keep up his grades." I said.

"Brains and Brawn." Zoey pointed out.

"Yep." I replied.

"I can't wait 'til basketball camp tomorrow, it's our 3rd day!" she said.

That made me feel guilty, I had to tell her somehow, but how?

"Zoey! I made a bet with Lola!" I burst out, shocking Zoey.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"I made a bet with Lola." I said.

"Okay, anything that deals with Lola can't be good." She said seriously.

"What was the bet Dana?" She asked.

"The bet was that she couldn't seduce Logan." I said.

"So, you're saying that both of you have to try to seduce Logan?" She asked.

"Well, she said that the tougher and hotter a guy looks, the harder they fall for a girl, and I said 'I bet.' Like you know, muttered it under my breath, and she heard me, and she was all "how much?" and then Ashley, her friend I think you know her, said 'Ooh, Dana's a chicken." Then that set me off. "Then I said 20 bucks." And then Lola was all " Oh, no I feel like I'm taking candy from a baby, 10.' Then she just took my hand and shook it." I said and put my head down.

"Well, at least you didn't bet that you had to seduce him too, but Lola thinks you did." She said trying to backtrack.

"Yeah, pretty much it." I said.

"Dana, do you know how much trouble Logan can get into if Lola actually does that! You should know that since your dad's a coach! You have to tell Logan, not tomorrow, it's too soon, maybe like on Thursday. We need to see what Lola does to seduce him. Then we'll tell." Zoey said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I said.

"It's like 8, what time do you usually sleep?" Zoey asked.

"Around 9-9:30." I replied.

"Okay, well we'll see what Lola does tomorrow, how 'bout we watch some T.V?" Zoey asked.

"Sure!" Dana said and turned on the T.V. They watched it until 9 and went to sleep.

Logan had a game plan for the team tomorrow, but little did he know another game had just started…

**Hey you guys, again. Thanks for reading this story and tell what you think, and if you can tell other authors about this story, i need words of wisdom. Thanks again! now hit the purple button! and Review:D**

**chicax0xbonita**


	5. Second Game Plan

**Hey guys, sorry i didn't update, got caught up with things. anywho, this is chapter 5. Enjoy :)**

**SECOND GAME PLAN…**

Zoey and Dana woke up the next morning bright and early. Dana took a shower and Zoey did after. They headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Dana, Zoey!" Mrs. Cruz greeted.

"Good morning mom!" Dana said.

"Morning Mrs. Cruz!" Zoey said and smiled.

"Why are you both up and at 'em at 6?" She asked.

"Well, we just felt like it." Zoey said.

"Well, it's a good thing too since I made breakfast, Belgian waffles!" Mrs. Cruz cried out.

"Awesome!" Both girls said.

"Okay, well I must be on my way." Mrs. Cruz said.

"Where you off to mom?" Dana asked.

"Meeting, so I'll see you later! Nice meeting you Zoey, you should come by another time." Mrs. Cruz said and headed out the door.

"Dana honey! Which car would you want today?" Her mom asked from the basement.

Dana looked at Zoey and nodded.

"CONVERTIBLE!" They both cried out, then laughed.

"Alright, see you later!" Her mom said and headed off.

**DANA'S POV:**

"So Zoey, today's the day we see what Lola can do." I said.

"I know, seriously this is exciting, we didn't really have drama back last year, it's good you came this year." Zoey replied.

"But the girls said they tried to make Logan go out with them." I said.

"Yeah, they tried, not they bet on it." Zoey said and ate a piece of her pancake.

"Oh." I said and took a bite of mine too.

"So when do you start your job?" I asked.

"Well, after basketball camp this week. I coach basketball from 9-12 in the morning, then I'm a staff at a camp from 1-4." She replied.

"Lucky, I'll be stuck here." I replied and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you'll find a job." She replied. I saw her eyes sparkle.

"Thanks." I replied.

By the time we finished eating, it was 7, so decided to watch T.V until 7:15. Today's temperature would be nice and cool so we didn't have to worry about 'overheating'.

"Hey, Zoe! Time to go!" I said.

"Sure, let me get my stuff!" She cried and went upstairs.

I left my gym bag here last night, so I didn't need to get my stuff.

Zoey came downstairs with her black and pink adidas gym bag. I grabbed my Black and baby blue Nike gym bag and we headed downstairs to the convertible. When we got there, it was around 7:45 so we weren't late. Lola was there early.

"Here's the slut of the day!" I said as we were walking towards the court.

"I hear you, look at her." Zoey said.

Lola was wearing revealing clothing today, yesterday she was wearing regular shorts and a lose t-shirt, today she was wearing a tank top, that her cleavage and extremely short shorts. Her chest was practically overflowing.

Zoey and I sat down on the ground just chatting. Lola was busy asking Logan questions, Logan was taller than Lola so he had to look down, which he could see a lot of cleavage.

As more people came, more comments started to fly. Amber and Michelle came.

"Hey Zoey, hey Dana!" They greeted.

"Hey, check out slut-zilla over there." I said.

"I know, I didn't even know she even had a chest." Amber said.

"Are breast steroids illegal?" Michelle commented.

We all laughed, and laughed until I started to cry.

"You should tell them you made a bet with Lola." Zoey whispered.

I nodded.

"You guys, I made a bet with her…" I started.

I told them the whole crazy story and I ended 5 minutes before practice started.

"Well, then at least you didn't bet her that you had to try to seduce him too." Amber said understandably.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Zoey said.

"We're going to tell Logan tomorrow." I said.

"Good idea, maybe he'll sue her or something." Michelle said.

We laughed.

"Okay ladies! Let's get started." Logan said.

We did our 2 laps, and let me tell you Lola _bounced _through both of them. When we did our stretches, she bent down like her life depended on it.

"Okay, we're going to keep playing like we did yesterday." Logan said.

My group got handed jerseys.

"Do you think he noticed?" Michelle whispered to me.

"No duh, he's a guy!" I whispered back.

The morning was already starting to get hot it was probably in the mid 60's right now. Logan gave us a break at 10, we all sat down sucking our bottles then I lifted my shirt dollar, making the air go in a bit.

"You know, we should take up a collection for Lola, you know get her a sweatband." Amber said.

Lola was standing in the hot sun, talking to Logan, asking him questions making him look down. What great joy!

"Yeah, one for each boob." Zoey said.

We laughed.

Today, Logan gave us 2 breaks, probably cause of the heat. But by the second break, he was talking to us I guess he was trying to avoid a one on one conversation with Ms. Cleavage.

Xoxoxo - - 

At 12 o'clock, I felt like taking off my clothes.

"Oh my goodness, is it like in 90's or something?" Zoey asked.

"Well, lucky for Lola she's not as hot as us." Michelle said.

We all gathered our stuff and put our hands in and gave a shout.

Logan kept saying to drink water, drink water. Good advice.

"Dana," Logan called to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ms. Johnson would like to see you in her office." He said.

I looked at Zoey.

"I'll wait for you!" She cried out.

"Okay!" I said and headed to the office.

Once I got there, I felt great, the AC was on high and I was starting to cool off.

"Ms. Cruz?" The front desk asked.

"That's me!" I said.

"Alright, go in." The receptionist said.

I went in to Ms. Johnson's office and sat down on a chair.

"Agh, Dana Cruz, I have some good new for you, one of the staff for the basketball camp next week fell ill, and I've considered you for the job, I normally don't ask my young workers, but I asked Logan if you were great for the job, he said you were perfectly qualified for the job. So would like it?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said smiling.

She smiled.

"Oh, and she also works in the camp in the afternoon, would you like that job as well?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said and took the application and signed my name.

I went back outside with the biggest smile on my face, I finally got the summer job of my dreams! To Coach!

I looked for Zoey and found her sitting underneath a big shady tree drinking cold water.

"How'd it go?" She asked, handing me a bottle.

"I got a job, Zoe." I said.

"What kind of job?" She asked.

"THE JOB YOU'RE DOING!" I shouted excitedly.

"REALLY?!" She asked jumping up.

"YES!" I said.

"Afternoon and mornings?" she asked.

"Totally!" I said.

"Oh my gosh, this is great!" She said.

"I know I can't wait." I replied.

Dana got in her car with Zoey and dropped her off at her house and went home…

_Today was a crazy day…_

**Hey, please read and review :)**

**chicax0xbonita**


	6. Date With Hottie  1

**Hey guys, okay as you know school is starting soon, so yeah i'll update but not as frequently, cause i'm going to gr. 8, and i want to concentrate on my studies, so yeah i hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Now, on with the story :)**

**DATE WITH HOTTIE # 1**

Dana woke up the next day, this would be the day she would have to tell Logan about Lola trying to seduce him, she regretted telling Zoey, but she knew she was right.

Dana got in the shower and came soaked in a towel; she changed into white shorts and an orange baggy shirt, which said 'Diva' on it. She dried her hair and went downstairs to get breakfast, she fixed herself some cereal and ate it, and her mother wasn't home.

The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Good morning Dana!" A girl said on the other line.

"Morning Zoe, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to remind you, today we're telling Logan, I can't take another day seeing her in that stretchy tank top." She said.

"I know, well I'll see you at camp." Dana said.

"Alright, one more day of torture camp and we're done!" Zoey said and hung up.

Dana grabbed her gym bag, and put her shoes on, she noticed that both cars were gone. She took out her cell and called her mom.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Yes Honey?" Her mom responded.

"Why are both cars gone?" Dana asked.

"John took one since he needed to go across town, and I took one to work." Her mom said.

"What happened to John's car?" Dana asked.

"Oh, someone crashed into it while he was driving on the highway so his car dealer's going to send him a new car in like 2 weeks or so." Her mother said.

"Okay, but how am I suppose to go camp?" Dana asked.

"Ask Zoey to give you lift." Her mom said.

"But-" Dana started.

"See you later Darling." Her mother said and hung up.

"UGGHH!" Dana yelled out in frustration.

She called Zoey to ask her to pick her up. Zoey came in like 10 minutes.

"Zoey, you live like 40 minutes away from my house." Dana said.

"Hey, I stepped on it, since we only have 20 minutes until camp starts get in." She ordered Dana dropped her bag in the bag and sat in the front.

Zoey sped off to Stonegate.

**Xoxoxo - -**

They got there with 2 minutes to spare, they both got out the car and ran to the court.

As the got close, Logan was already checking who was there and who wasn't.

"Has anyone seen Dana, and Zoey?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Michelle and Amber yelled. "They're coming!"

Logan turned to face a running Zoey and Dana.

"Nice of you Ladies to join us." He said.

"Sorry, something came up." Dana apologized.

"Alright, well let's get started." He said and instructed the girls to do their 2 laps.

"Since it's almost our last day, I'll take it easy on you guys, you did hard work this week and I've seen a lot of progress." Logan said proudly.

"Look, Dana you should try to end the bet with Lola first, then if that doesn't work then that's when we tell Logan." Zoey whispered to Dana.

Dana nodded.

"Okay, everyone get into your groups, we're going to play." Logan said.

**Xoxoxo - -**

They played and Lola and Dana got taken out at the exact same time.

**DANA'S POV:**

"Look Lola, can we just end this bet? You know before we get in trouble?" I asked politely as possible.

"Not even close, are you chickening out?" She asked.

"No, but do you want to get kicked out of camp?" I asked.

"I would never get kicked out of camp." Lola said.

"Well, let's end the bet." I said.

"It's in the middle of the bet you can't just back out." Lola cried.

"I wasn't even _in _the bet, you thought I was but I wasn't." I said angrily.

"Whatever, you can back out besides, I'm having fun doing this bet." She said.

"Well I don't. So we're ending it _now." _I said.

"No thanks." Lola said.

"I'll give you double the amount!" I said.

"Let me think 'bout it." Lola said, pretending to think about it. "No!"

"Okay, you know what Ms. Big-Ass-Boobs, here!" I screamed and took the 2 ten dollar bills and stuffed it down the front of her bra.

That's when I realized that the basketball game stopped. I slowly turned around, and as I did, everyone stopped to look at Lola and I.

"Ladies! Find your common sense or I'll ask you to not to come back." Logan said I saw a hot flash in his eyes.

"Fine!" I yelled.

Lola was still looking at me and as she was, 2 ten dollar bills, peaked out of her cleavage.

I walked away angrily, taking off my red jersey and throwing onto the ground. I went near the soccer field and watched the soccer game near the sidelines. I looked at the guys playing; some were buff, skinny and just plain fat, like how the heck are they suppose to run? I guess they could be goalies or something; their fat can protect them from the pain of the ball.

I got up, and continued walking; I slowly started to calm down. As I was walking I saw another game, lacrosse, it seems cool, but I don't think I could run around all day holding a stick, I'll probably mistaken it as a basketball or something, then drop it. My grandfather use to love lacrosse, and that's why I sort of know how to play, he taught me a couple of moves or so, but I worship basketball.

I walked over to a shady tree and watched them watch, the girls who were playing were probably older than us, maybe that's why their playing varsity lacrosse. Ms. Johnson was coaching them, kind of figured, she had the body of a lacrosse player, long firm legs and strong arms.

I got up, and walked back to the court. As soon as I was close enough, everyone looked at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Lola's little posy as I walked by.

"Dana, get back in the game." Logan said to me.

I got up, put my jersey on and went in. Zoey was there looking at me.

"Hey, what happened at that moment?" Zoey asked me.

"I'll talk about it later." I mumbled and started to run after the ball, which Lola had, I stole it from her, and she just stood there whining at Logan. Logan took her out of the game. As I was dribbling, I noticed Ashley, I couldn't really what she was doing but she was blocking me, then I took a step, I felt her foot kick me and then I fell face first with the ball.

Logan blew his whistle.

"Dana! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Michelle, Zoey and Amber cried out and ran to me.

I got up, I got two cuts on my knees, and then my nose hurt, I touched it and blood started to come out.

"That's it, come here you mother-" I yelled and tried to attack Ashley, but Michelle and Amber held me.

Logan came with the first aid kit.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?!" I screamed.

"Okay, no you're not but let's try to fix you up." He said and took out some alcohol, put some of both my cuts and then put a band-aid.

"Zoey can you take her to the nurse?" He asked.

"Sure." Zoey said.

"Okay, as for you _Ashley_ you are going to sit out for the rest of the day, which is 2 hours. Got it?" He asked.

Ashley nodded.

Zoey linked her arm around mine and we walked to the nurse's office.

"Dana, that must've hurt." She said.

"You think." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just thought that Ashley played fair, but I guess who ever hangs out with Lola acts like Lola." She said.

We reached the nurse's office; I sat down while Zoey told the nurse the whole story, and junk.

"Hello Dana, is it?" The nurse asked.

I nodded.

"Well, don't worry we'll fix up your nose bleed, and you can get back into basketball shape in no time." She said and smiled.

She wiped off the blood, and gave me some ice, and told me to keep my nose up in the air, so the blood won't keep coming down. I thanked her and left with Zoey.

When I got back, Ashley was on the bench doing her nails, like she didn't even care.

"Is she okay?" Michelle and Amber asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, but I think she needs to sit out for a while, until the bleeding stops." Zoey said, I nodded.

"Oh, okay, well get better D." Amber said and walked off, to join the basketball game.

"I'll go tell Logan." Zoey said and scurried off to Logan.

She came back in like 2 minutes.

"I'll stay with you, Logan let me, you know just incase you try to kill Ms. Powder-puff over there." Zoey said.

I shot a glare at Ashley.

For the rest of the day, I had to sit out with Zoe, I am so playing tomorrow, I'm going to kick Ashley butt. At by the end of the day, Zoey forgot all about telling Logan about the bet, and told me to go home and get some rest.

**Xoxoxo - -**

I got home, completely bruised, but happy. When I got to my front door, there was something taped on it, I expected it to be from mom, but no it was from Jason…it had 2 tickets to some play I didn't really care, since this extremely hot guy just asked me out! He even put a letter on it.

_Dear Dana, _

_Hi, um, it's your neighbor Jason, if you didn't know that, well when I saw you about 2 days ago, I kind of wanted to talk to you more, and I thought this would be the perfect chance. I'm into arts, so I chose this movie. If you don't want to come, just call me. I'll give my number, after the letter, so if you do want to come, then you should come over, I handle rejection better on the phone than face-to-face. So yeah, my number is: 955-3413 (I think you should know the 3 numbers that go in front)_

_Sincerely, _

_Jason._

I'm practically jumping! If he's into arts, maybe I can get into arts. Wow! This is great! I have to call him though, since I can't really wait 'til he comes home. I called the number.

"Hello? Um Jason?" I asked.

"Dana, oh um if you don't-" He started.

"No I do, I just wanted to call you cause I couldn't wait 'til you come home." I said.

"Oh, perfect, well the play's tomorrow, at 7:30, but I think it would be better if we go around 7:15-ish since there might be a line up and all." He said.

"Okay, well I'll see you later if I can." I said.

"Okay, bye." He said.

"Bye!" I said and hung up, I grabbed the note and 2 tickets and headed inside the house. I went up to my room, and found a note, _this _one probably had to be from mom.

_Hey baby, _

_I'll be home around 4:45, signing books._

_Love,_

_Mom._

I took a shower, and came out, tried myself and sat in my undies (**A/N: **Okay people, no nasty thoughts, there's a reason why) I put a tank top over my bra and sat down on my bed, I painted my nails, I know girly, but who cares. I chose the peachy color from my mom's vanity set, since it looked great with my skin.

Around 4:45, I finish my left hand and was done 2 fingers on my right, then the doorbell rang.

"Mom will get it." I mumbled and continued painting, but it rang again.

"She must've locked herself out." I said and headed downstairs, when I opened the door, he and I just stood there, looking at each other…

**Ooohh, i wonder who's at the door! Okay, like i said before, i'll update but not as frequently. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers :D**

**HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON & REVIEW!**

**chicax0xbonita**


	7. Everyone needs excitement in their life!

Oh My Gosh! i haven't updated in FOREVER. well anywho, it's short but i'll leave you guys guessing. For my other story: _Cruising on the ocean of love _well, it might take another few days...since my dad had to re-format the entire computer...i kinda lost all my chapters. I CRIED when i found out, LIKE CRIED. lmfao, well anywho here's another chapter :) hope you guys like it!

**DANA'S POV**

Logan was standing there, holding my one of my mom's books. I never knew he was into romance novels…is he gay? Then, I remembered what I was wearing I looked down. I turned red as a tomato, and Logan just stood there gawking.

I slammed the door in his face, and ran upstairs but on blue shorts and ran back down, and opened the door.

"Ugh, Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same here…is this where Marie Cruz lives?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I'm her daughter…last name does it sound the same?" I asked.

"Yeah, but- I thought- you-ugh" He stammered.

"Sorry I slammed the door on your face, I thought you were my mom but I guess I was wrong…" I said flushing.

"It's okay, it's not like I see a girl in her undies everyday…it's nice to get some excitement in my life" he replied with a wink.

"Uhm, so what are you really doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to sign this book at Hon-fest but I completely forgot, so I e-mailed your mom's site and she asked me to drop by at 4:45," He explained.

Agh, it's making sense now. I nodded.

"Well, she's running a bit late so come in and wait for her." I said and opened the door full way to let him in.

Logan stepped in the house, looking at all the pink and purple pillows all over the place.

"Wow, did you decorate this?" He asked.

"No, I would never decorate my house like this." I said.

He laughed.

"Uhm, do you want anything? A drink?" I asked.

"Water would be nice…" Logan said.

"Water all the time?" I teased.

"Trying to keep in shape," He replied.

"I can see that." I said and went into the kitchen grabbing him a water bottle and me, a bottle of juice.

"Here you go." I said and handed him the bottle.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem." I replied and sat down.

Just then, I heard the fumbling of keys and the door opened. My mom was sweating and carrying bags of groceries.

"Can I help you with those?" Logan asked getting up.

"That would be great, thank you." My mom replied and handed Logan the bag.

"Are there anymore mom?" I asked.

"3 more are in the car." My mom replied.

"I'll go get them." Logan said and got out of the house.

I went into the kitchen with my mom putting the groceries away.

"Mom, he's _Logan_ you know my basketball coach?" I said.

She looked surprised.

"Really, I thought Logan would be-" She started but stopped, as Logan came in the kitchen.

"Thought I would be?" He questioned jokingly.

"Old." My mother said and laughed.

"No offence." I covered.

"None taken, but let's just say your daughter Ms. Cruz comes on, more than she does on the court." Logan teased.

I blushed, and my mom eyed me curiously.

**END OF POV**

"Well, then let me freshen up upstairs and I'll get dinner started." Ms. Cruz said.

"Okay, what can we do?" Dana asked.

"How 'bout you play basketball out in the back?" Her mother suggested.

"Alright, I'm game…how 'bout you Dana?" Logan asked.

"Sure! Let me get my shoes first" Dana replied and ran upstairs and got her shoes.

They headed to the back.

"Just to let you know, the 'basketball court,'" Dana said putting her fingers as quotation marks. "It's just a old board and a rim with no net."

"That's okay, I don't really care. I jut want to play." Logan said and started to dribble the ball. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah" Dana said and switched to defense.

They played well, Dana got the ball and dribbled to the left and did a lay up.

"Nice job, I see you're improving." Logan said.

"Thanks, but you know I hate to lose." Dana said smirking.

"Oh, like you're going to win?" Logan teased.

"Hell yeah I will." Dana said.

"Prove it." Logan said.

They played a bit longer and then stopped. They heard footsteps and turned around, coming towards them was Chase.

"Hey Chase! This is-" Dana started but got cut.

"Chase? Dude! It's been too long!" Logan started.

"Logan? Wow, what's up man?" Chase said and gave Logan props.

"Nothing really," Logan said and turned to Dana.

"You know Chase Matthews?" Logan asked.

"Uhm, yeah…how do you guys know each other?" Dana asked confused.

"Well, in gr. 8 Chase went to New-York for a while, and I never knew when he was coming back. We kind of lost contact, we were like best friends until he moved." Logan explained.

"Yeah, and when I came back I didn't know where Logan was and my parents bought a new house and who knew it would be beside yours, and until today, I thought I'd have the worst summer ever." Chase said.

"Agh, I see so you don't really hang out with girls?" Dana asked.

"No, I meant that you know I wouldn't make any _male _friends." Chase said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay, I'm just teasing you." Dana said and smiled.

"Oh, okay." Chase said and continued talking to Logan.

After a couple of minutes, Jason came along.

"Hey, Dana, Chase! And you are?" Jason gave Logan a look.

"Logan Reese. I'm Dana's basketball coach." Logan introduced his self. Jason gave him a look.

"So Dana, still going out tomorrow right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I can't wait!" Dana said and smiled.

Logan stood there, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, uhm…Dana, I have to go." Logan said and dropped the ball.

"Wait, I thought you were going to stay for dinner!" Dana called out.

"Uh, I have something else to do." Logan mumbled and walked off.

**DANA'S POV:**

I wonder why he's acting like that…


	8. Spit It Out Already! Prt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the characters.**

**HEY GUYS! oh my gosh! it's been a long time since i updated, i'm truly sorry. You know, being a student and all it's kinda hard...anywho, i hope this is a good chapter :) It might be boring to some of but whatever atleast i updated :P anyway...**

**READY, SET, GO! )**

**DANA'S POV:**

I watched as Logan made his way out of the back and got into his car and drove off. I looked back to Chase and Jason.

"Well, nice talking to you guys… I'll see you tomorrow Jason! Bye Chase!" I said and hurried back home.

I walked into my house smelling chicken.

"Smells good mom!" I said.

"Thanks honey," She replied and popped her head out from the kitchen "Where's Logan?"

"Oh, he couldn't make it…something came up." I lied.

"Oh, well then I guess we have to eat twice more than we usually do."

I walked in and saw that the table was set with roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and vegetables.

"Wow, you made all this?" I asked

"Yeah, I picked up a cooking book and now I love to cook!" My mom said and smiled.

"Hmm…do you want Zoey to come over again?" I asked.

"Sure! I'm sure she'd like to have dinner with us." My mom gushed.

"Okay, hold on I'll call her." I said and went to the phone and dialed her number.

"_Hello?" _A voice said

"Zoey?" I asked.

"_Yeah! What's up_?" She asked.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" I asked.

"_Sounds good, can I bring my mom over? She wants to meet her favorite author_!" Zoey asked.

"My mom will be thrilled I'll see you then!" I said.

"_Alright bye!"_

**Xoxoxo - -**

I returned back to the kitchen and found my mom sitting on a chair.

"Zoey said she's coming and she's bringing her mom along…is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course!" She replied with a big grin.

I headed upstairs to change into a black shirt that said "Angel" and black Capris. I heard the doorbell ring and I dashed down the stairs to open the door.

"Dana!" Zoey squealed.

"Hey! Hello Mrs. Brooks." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Dana, Zoey's been talking about how both of you are really nice friends." She commented.

I laughed, "Yeah, we're really close!"

My mom came out from the kitchen.

"Zoey! It's nice to see you again!" My mom greeted.

"Thanks Mrs. Cruz!" Zoey said cheerfully, "This is my mom Elizabeth Brooks."

"It's nice to meet you Elizabeth, I'm Marie." My mom said.

"The pleasure's all mine." Elizabeth replied.

"Come on let's go up to my room so our mom's can get acquainted." I said, going up the stairs.

"Okay!" Zoey said cheerfully.

**Xoxoxo- -**

We walked into my room and sat down on our beanie bags.

"So…" Zoey said, mused.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"How's Jason?" She asked.

"About him…WE'RE GOING ON A DATE TOMORROW!" I squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so jealous." She replied.

I laughed. "Yeah, we're going to watch a movie or something like that. He's totally into arts and stuff, maybe I should get into arts." I said, thoughtfully.

"So, did you plan what you were going to wear yet?" She asked.

"Uhm no."

"Dana, goodness…come on I'll help you." Zoey said, dragging me to my closet.

She opened the door and I just stood there, looking at what she was doing. After 5 minutes, she came out with a nice black dress and white heels.

"Uhm, too formal?" She asked.

The dress wasn't like a prom dress it was a cute short dress where the skirt part got cut diagonally showing off your legs.

"No, it looks good." I replied. "I didn't know I bought that dress."

"Well, it's in there and I like it…do you think you can handle the heels?" She asked.

"No problem." I said.

"DANA, ZOEY! DINNER'S READY!" Mrs. Brooks called.

Zoey laughed and put the dress back in my closet and we both headed downstairs.

We walked in the kitchen, and saw that our moms got along really well.

"Uhm, wasn't dinner always ready?" I asked.

"Yes, but it got cold so we had to heat it up again. And Mrs. Brooks bought strawberry cheesecake for dessert" My mom answered.

Zoey and I looked at each other. "Cheesecake"

Our mothers laughed.

We ate dinner and talked about a billion things.

"Well, I better get going." Elizabeth said.

"Zoey, aren't you leaving?" I asked.

"Dana, why would you think I brought my gym bag along-" She started.

"Sleepover!" My mom finished.

"Well alright then!" I said, Zoey walked over to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Cruz, best of friends already!" Elizabeth hugged my mom.

"Of course, come by any time you like." My mom replied.

"Bye Dana! Take care!" She said, and walked out the door.

My mom locked the door and looked back to Zoey and I.

"You're mom is so nice Zoey, I can see the resemblance." She said and smiled.

"Thank, same to you and Dana." Zoey replied.

"Well, I got to get back to writing why don't you head up and do your little gossiping," My mom said teasingly.

Zoey and I laughed.

**Xoxoxo- -**

We headed upstairs to my room and sat down.

"I can't wait 'til camp is over tomorrow…" I said.

"Speaking of camp, you need to tell Logan about the bet!" Zoey said, almost in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, I will I'll tell him tomorrow," I answered.

Zoey and I talked until 9:15-ish and went to sleep.

**END OF POV**

**Xoxoxo - -**

The next morning, Dana and Zoey headed to Stonegate early just because it was the last day and thought they could make it easy for Logan.

"Well, I guess everyone was thinking the same thing." Dana mumbled as the reached the court.

Michelle and Amber walked over.

"Hey Dana, Zoe!" Michelle called.

"Hey, can you believe that it's the last day?!" Zoey cried.

"I know! And next week I'm off to New York!" Amber said happily.

"Wow, awesome," Zoey said. "What about you Michelle?"

"I'm staying here, I'm working for the camp in the afternoon but in the morning I'll be working at a little day-care." Michelle answered.

"Hey why is Dana so mute today?" Amber asked.

"Oh, she's just a bit worried about how she's going to tell Logan about the bet," Zoey said.

"Oh, Dana it's going to be okay, I'm sure Logan won't spazz out on you or anything…he'll do that to Lola." Amber encouraged.

"Thanks, where is Logan by the way?" Dana asked looking around.

"I just noticed that he wasn't here, I wonder where he would be." Michelle said looking around as well.

"I know it's almost 8," Zoey said, looking at her watch.

Just then, a whistle blew. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face Ms. Johnson.

"Ladies, you're coach is going to be late for about half an hour, so you can do whatever you want until then…but you are not allowed to go out of the camp grounds."

Everyone nodded.

"Perfect, this means that Dana can tell you good news!" Zoey said.

"What good news?" Dana said confused.

"You know, you're Date?" Zoey urged.

"OH MY GOSH! What date?" Michelle screamed.

"Oh, yeah I'm going on a date with Jason McKenzie tonight," Dana said like it was nothing.

"Why do you sound so dead?" Amber asked sadly.

"Sorry, cause it's just if I go on a date tonight, I'll miss our girls-night-out and then Amber you're leaving next week!" Dana said.

"Aww, it's okay! We'll exchange numbers and everything." Amber said and hugged Dana.

"Oh look, Ms. I'm-so-tough is acting like a baby." Lola said as she walked over with Ashley by her side.

"What do you want Ms. I'm-such-a-slut?" Zoey spat.

"Well, I'm here to end the bet." Lola said.

"Too late for that, it's almost the last day of camp." Michelle snorted.

"And why would you want to end the bet? I thought you thought it was sooo easy!" Zoey said sarcastically.

"Well, I thought about what Dana said about how Logan would get in trouble and I was all 'let's be fair and give Mr. I'm-so-poor a chance to keep his job." Lola said.

"F-Y-I Missy, Logan is not poor, he just has trouble with money!" Amber defended.

"Yeah, I can see…the hunk drives a car that looks like it'll fall apart if it goes over 30 miles per hour." Ashley joined in.

"You know Ashley, some of us actually get what we deserve unlike YOU, who just whine and complain to your little rich daddy 'daddy I want this' and he'll give it to you." Dana said with attitude.

"Well Cruz, finally sees how the rich vs. poor work," Lola commented.

"YOU LITTLE-" Dana said and was about to charge but Zoey held her back.

"Well at least Dana can put the ball into the basket," Michelle laughed.

"Yeah I know how can you be in the 2nd year girls…when you can't even do a lay-up that makes the ball go in the basket." Amber said.

"Whatever, let's go Ashley. Cruz, the bet's off bye losers" Lola said and walked away with Ashley.

"Dana, just go tell Logan about the bet. I'm sure he won't care but you never know if Lola might change her mind so just see this as giving Logan a heads up." Michelle urged.

"Okay, I'll tell him after camp." I said.

Just then, Logan came running towards the field, with his bag of basketballs and gym bag and clipboard.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys," He apologized.

"It wasn't even half an hour," Zoey whispered to me. I nodded.

"Well, since it's the last day…I'll take it easy on you, uhm let me get organized can you do 2 laps for me ladies?"

We headed towards the track field and started running.

Zoey pulled up beside me.

"This is the first time, he's asked us to do something…not telling us…ASKING us." She said.

"Well, it is the last day. The least he could do is be nice to us for a change." I replied.

"I know, I can't believe it's the last day… and you have your date tonight." Zoey said.

I suddenly remembered. "Oh Gosh, thanks for reminding me!"

I wasn't looking forward to it, since I wouldn't be able to see my friends again, except for Zoey.

"Thanks for reminding her what?" Amber jogged up beside me.

"Her hot date Amber." Michelle replied.

_Yeah Right, _A voice in my head replied.

We finished our 2 laps and returned to the court.

"Okay, from now 'til 12, you guys can have a shoot around, then you'll have an hour for break and then from 1 to 4 we'll have a full court basketball game." Logan said.

We all nodded. We went to the basketball cage and got ourselves a basketball and ran to random hoops shooting doing lay-ups etc.

By 12, I was exhausted even thought it was a shoot around, I was pushing myself. Michelle, Amber, Zoey and I sat down on the grass and started eating our lunch.

As Zoey, Michelle and Amber were talking I zoned out and tuned into another conversation, I looked over to Logan talking to Ms. Johnson.

"So, why were you late this morning?" Ms. Johnson asked.

I couldn't hear what Logan said but I heard the word grandmother.

"I see will she be alright?" Ms. Johnson asked with care in her voice.

Logan nodded.

I drifted my attention back to Zoey and abruptly cut into their conversation.

"How old is Logan's grandmother?" I asked.

They looked at me confused.

"Uhm, I heard she's around 89" Amber whispered.

I nodded.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"I just overheard Ms. Johnson and Logan's conversation." I started. "Ms. Johnson asked why Logan was late this morning but Logan was mumbling and all I heard from Logan was the word grandmother…and Ms. Johnson asked if she was okay, and Logan nodded." I explained.

"Oh, I feel sorry for him, if he loses his grandmother…it'll be hard for him, his parents are divorced and they live really far." Amber said.

Zoey and I looked at each other.

"His parents are divorced?" She croaked.

"Yeah…"Michelle answered.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"My parents and his parents were really close they were always there for each other… until the divorce happen, Logan got mad at both his parents so he told them he was going to live with his granny." Amber said.

"Oh," was the only word that came out of my mouth.

"I hope his grandmother's okay…" Zoey said.

We nodded.

"Dana, can I talk to you for a second?" Ms. Johnson called.

I got up and walked over.

"About your job next week, have you changed your mind?" She asked.

"No, I want to do both jobs." I replied.

"Alright," She said and walked away.

**Xoxoxo - -**

At 1, Logan gave teams jerseys and we started the game. My team was on the bench along with Lola's team.

We rotated, and time flew quickly. I guess the meaning "Time Flies When You're Having Fun" would be the best way to describe this situation. Logan didn't care how we were playing since it was the last day.

He was laughing and being nice as well. _That's a shocker _a voice in my head replied.

Before you know it, it was 3:50.

"Ladies, can I have your attention." He said, as we were packing to go home.

We stopped talking and looked at him.

"Congratulations on completing camp for the 2nd year, you guys made a lot of progress this week and I'm already seeing new friendships forming and maybe even cliques."

Lola shot a look at me.

"Anyway, I'll see you all next year…if you come back." He said.

We continued to pack and exchange numbers, e-mails and stuff. Then Zoey nudged me and tilted her head towards Logan. I looked over and saw that Logan was getting to go home himself. I took a deep breath and walked over. Zoey pulled me back and whispered.

"I'll wait for you near that big tree."

I nodded and continued towards him.

"Logan, uhm…can I talk to you for a second?"

**Yeah, this chapter might've been boring but who cares! **

**So anyway, i've got some news: If any of you guys have read _Twilight_ by _Stephenie Meyer_ you guys are totally cool :) so about that.. i'm planning to make a story so i'll tell you all about it once i get some ideas! So if you guys have any ideas on how i should start it please review! I'd be so greatful. **

**As for Cruising On The Ocean Of Love it's ALMOST finished. **

**Now hit the purple button and review :)**

**Chicax0xbonita.**


	9. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Heey guys! sorry for not updating ! i hope you guys still read my stories... anyways, i wish all of you my readers, a happy new year and good luck on the upcoming year : )**

**HERE'S THE STORY! 3**

**

* * *

**

**WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND... **

Logan set his stuff down, and looked at me.

"Yes, you can." He replied.

"Uhm, okay…well" I started. _How on earth am I going to tell him this?_

He sighed he must've known this was going to take a while.

"Okay, well Lola and I had a bet on who would seduce you…okay, I wasn't in the bet but Lola was all "You can't back away from a bet" and all that and the only reason I was in this is because she wouldn't let me back off and so when you saw me stuff those two ten dollar bills down her shirt, that was when I told her I wanted to end the bet but she wouldn't accept it so I got mad." I said, gasping for breath.

"So you were jeopardizing my job, so you could prove her wrong?" He asked with a confused tone in his voice.

I nodded.

"So she started it…not you?" He asked gaining the confidence back in his voice.

I nodded again.

"Okay, well now I've got to talk to Ms. Johnson about this…when did this bet start?" He asked, but before I could answer he exploded, "Dana do you _know _how much damage this could do to my career if Lola actually succeeded?

"Yeah, I know my dad's a coach too! Logan just calm down, at least I told you right?" I answered.

He gained control of his breath. "Yes, and sorry for exploding like that. Thank you Dana for telling me, even though it's the end of camp, I'll make sure Lola will not come back next year."

"No problem…I know it's none of my business but why were you late this morning?" I asked.

He looked up and his eyes flashed that hot flash.

"You're right, it's none of your business…bye." He said and picked up his stuff and headed to Ms. Johnson's office.

**ZOEY'S POV**

I was sitting on the grass underneath a big shady tree. I could see Dana and Logan talking…all of a sudden Logan flailed his arms all over the place Dana grimaced _Come on girl, you can do this _the voice in my head supported. I nodded.

Then Logan picked up his stuff and headed in the direction of Ms. Johnson's office. Dana walked over looking, shocked yet confident.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, he's going to talk to Ms. Johnson but I did get exploded at…but he apologized after. He said he'll tell Ms. Johnson that he will not accept Lola next year." Dana replied.

"Ouch, that's going to hurt." I answered.

"Aha, Lola probably would buy herself into another basketball camp." Dana scoffed.

I laughed, "It's true."

"So anyway, got any plans tonight?" Dana asked me.

"Dana, you have your date tonight! Why are you forgetting?" I asked.

"Sorry, I guess I have a lot on my mind…" She responded.

I wonder what…

"Hmm, I'll tell you what, I come over and help you pick out an outfit for your date tonight." I suggested.

"Sure, that'll be a lot of help!" She replied and smiled.

"Wait, you already have an outfit!" I said, "But I'd like to change it."

She laughed, "Okay!"

"Come on, let's go." I said and started walking towards our cars.

"BYE ZOEY! BYE DANA!" Two voices screamed.

Dana and I turned around and waved.

"I'll Miss You!" I cried.

"WE'LL MISS YOU TOO!" They answered.

"Oh what the hell," Dana mumbled, "GROUP HUG!"

I laughed, and so did Michelle and Amber. We ran across the field and smashed into each other giving each other a big group hug for at least 5 minutes.

**END OF POV**

"Good luck on your date tonight Dana!" Amber said.

"Thank you, and have a safe trip to New York!" Dana answered.

"Well, we better get going, we need to give Dana some preparation time." Michelle laughed.

"Aha, Dana doesn't take _that _long. We'll see you next week." Zoey said.

"Alright! Bye!" Michelle and Amber said and walked off to the direction where they parked their cars.

"Zoey…why do I feel like I don't want to go on this date tonight?" Dana whined.

"Uhm, I don't know…you tell me." Zoey said.

"Do you think I like someone?" Dana asked.

"Uhm…I'm not you." Zoey replied.

"Err, sorry." Dana apologized.

"It's okay, maybe you should have sometime by yourself and figure out what you're feeling or whatever." Zoey suggested.

"Yeah, I should. But tonight, I need to go on my date!" Dana said.

"Come on, let's go." Zoey said as she got in her car. Dana got in her car and drove off.

**Xoxoxo - -**

"Mom! I'm home!" Dana said as she opened the door. "Mom?"

"Look, there's a note!" Zoey said as she pointed on the coffee table.

Dana went over and read the note.

_**Sorry Hon, **_

_**My publisher wanted a meeting, unexpectedly. Guess where it is?**_

_**In New York, yes I know it's a bit dramatic, how I left without telling you… I'm really sorry. BUT, you can have a friend over… for at least a week I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Why don't you ask Zoey? You can throw a party, but don't' let it get to crazy. I'm really sorry again!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Mom.**_

_P.S: There's money in your room._

"So my mom is in New York…" Dana observed.

"Really?!" Zoey squealed.

"Yeah, and it says I can have one friend over, well someone to keep me company." Dana said, eyeing Zoey.

"Hello house mate for a couple of weeks!" Zoey said.

"Alright well that's settled." I said.

"You should call your mom and tell her I'm staying with you…so she won't freak out." Zoey reminded.

"Okay, uhm…do you want to go home and you know pack stuff and tell you're parents you're staying here for a while?" Dana asked.

"Oh, right okay! I'll be back in half an hour." Zoey said and walked out the door.

Dana dialed some numbers and looked out the window, and saw Zoey's car speeding off.

"_Hello?" _A voice answered.

"Hi mom, I got your note, Zoey's going to stay with me, obviously." Dana said.

"_Alright, I'm very sorry I didn't tell you. You know where to go and every-" _Marie said, but Dana cut her off.

"Yes, mom I know…and if I forget, I'll ask Zoey." Dana said.

"_Okay Honey, take care. I gotta go! Lots of love" _Marie said and hung up.

Dana put the phone in the cradle and headed up to her room.

**MS. JOHNSON'S OFFICE…**

"I see, so you don't want Lola to come back next year?" Ms. Johnson asked.

Logan nodded.

"Okay, I'll make a phone call…thanks for telling me, I knew the Martinez's were never to be trusted." Ms. Johnson mumbled.

"Thanks Ms. Johnson, I'll see you next week," Logan said and walked out.

**LOGAN'S POV**

_Thank God basketball camp is over, it's really stressful. _I walked over to my ancient car.

"I think it's time to get another car," I mumbled to myself.

I got in, started the engine and drove off to my grandma's house. I reached her house in about a 15-minute drive. She was sent to the hospital a couple of days ago, and since I'm the only one closest enough to visit her, I rushed over as soon as I heard the news.

I opened the door and saw that granny was on the recliner reading the paper.

"Hi gran," I greeted.

"Logan how was your day today?" She asked.

"Good, thank god that's over, next week I'm gonna start the camp for little kids," I replied.

"Oh how wonderful! Oh, your father called earlier, he wanted to speak to you," She said.

"Alright, I'll call him right after I take a shower," I said and headed upstairs.

My grandma's house was any regular house; it was pretty big and had a lot of decorations. Only the outside needs some help, so that's basically why people thing we're "poor" cause my gran can't clean up cause she has back pain…and parking my car in the front doesn't really help that thought either.

I quickly got in the shower, shampooed, rinsed then got out. I put on a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt.

I got the phone and dialed my father's number.

"_Malcolm Reese_," My father said.

"Hi dad," I said.

"_Son! How have you been_?" He asked.

"I've been good, what about you?" I answered.

"_Pretty good, look I passed by your grandma's house a couple of days ago and saw your car, looks pretty ancient_," He commented.

I laughed, "Yeah about that, I was planning on getting a new car."

"_I can give you my Mercedes…_" He persuaded.

"Dad, I need a car that suits a coach ya know," I said.

"_Oh, well I'll send you the mini cooper_?" He suggested.

"That'd be…interesting." I said, "Why the sudden hospitality?"

"_I know you didn't like the fact your mom and I divorced and well I'm starting to think maybe if she doesn't want to start things fresh, maybe I should. And you really need a new car_."

This has been the first time, my father and I have had a decent conversation, the last conversation we had well, there was cussing.

"Thanks dad," I said smiling.

"_No problem son, I'm really sorry again_," He said sincerely.

"I understand, I'll catch ya later." I said and hung up.

**Xoxoxo - -**

**DANA'S HOUSE**

As soon as Zoey got back, the two girls went to the grocery store. It was around 6 when they got back.

"Dana! I'll take care of the groceries you go upstairs and start getting ready!" Zoey said.

"Oh, thanks Zoe! But my date isn't 'til 8," I reminded her.

"Who cares, you need time to primp up, dress up, put on make-up," She started babbling.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" I said and rushed up the stairs.

I entered the washroom and decided to spoil myself by taking a bubble bath. I opened the bathroom closet and looked through mom's collection. I took out the vanilla bean one and started the water. I poured it and instantly it started to bubble.

I got in a sunk into the bubbles.

"This is the life…"

I looked around the room and noticed a picture hidden behind all the bottles of shampoos and conditioners. I squinted and realized that it was a picture of mom, my dad and me when I was a little kid. Out of no-where, a tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly whipped it, and closed my eyes.

I was supposed to picture a picture of Jason right? But instead, a picture of Logan popped up. I quickly opened my eyes. _Maybe Zoey's right, I need some time to think about this… _I looked at the clock, 6:15; I decided to get out of the tub. I put on my bathrobe and walked out of the washroom.

"Hey! Dana? Are you done?" Zoey cried from downstairs.

"Yeah! Why?" I cried back.

"I'll help you get ready! I'll be right up!" She answered and I walked into my room.

She knocked on my door and entered.

"Ready, ready?" She asked perkily.

"Uhm, I guess," I said.

"Go on and change into your dress…unless you don't want to wear that anymore," She instructed.

"What's the temperature for tonight?" I asked. She switched on the T.V

"Hm, it says it'll be 6 degrees."

"Isn't that kinda chilly to wear a dress?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. Man the weather is changing so fast." She said, dragging me to the closet to find something else to wear. She walked in and rummaged through my things.

"Okay," she said as she walked out. "Skinny jeans, with this pretty silver top"

I was going to wear black skinny jeans, and the top was silver gray and looked nice with the pants.

"Okay, what about my shoes?" I asked.

"Wear these." She said holding up a pair of black heels.

I sighed, "Okay."

She pushed me inside the closet and closed the door.

"I'll heat up the hair straightner," she said.

I walked out and went to the washroom and looked at myself. _Not bad. _

I headed to my room and Zoey already had everything out, make-up the hair straightner, everything.

"Sit!" She said.

I sat down, and she started combing my curls.

"Woo, Dana is your AC on?" She asked.

"Naw, why?" I asked.

"It's burning in here." She stopped combing my hair and went over to the window and opened it.

She continued combing my hair and she started to straighten it. After 15 minutes, my hair was dead straight.

"Dana your hair looks gorgeous!" She squealed.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked completely different, my hair was sleek and gorgeous and well, I looked hot.

"Jason's going to go crazy when he sees you tonight!"

"He probably will," I agreed.

**END OF POV**

Just then, the phone rang.

Zoey went over to grab it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Dana it's for you, I think its Jason," She said with a wink, and handed Dana the phone.

"Hello?" Dana asked.

"_Hey!_" Jason's voice said.

"Oh, Jason! Are we still on tonight?" Dana asked.

"_About that…uhm, something came up and I'm kinda stuck at work_," He said.

"Oh, okay…" Dana said. She looked over to Zoey and mouth "Canceled"

Zoey's mouth hung open. She mouth back "bastard". Dana laughed and didn't realize that Jason was still talking.

"_So, uhm do you wanna move it to next Friday?_" He asked.

"Ha, look Jason, I've been stood up a bunch of times, and every time they ask for another date, I say this: FORGET IT," Dana said and hung up.

"Power to you Dana!" Zoey said.

"Thanks, but now I'm all fancied up and I have nowhere to go," Dana sighed.

"Oh, look! It's still Friday! Amber and Michelle! We can have our girls night out!" Zoey screamed.

"I completely forgot about that!" Dana shouted as well.

Zoey ran over to the phone and dialed Michelle's number.

"Michelle you busy tonight? Great! You know where Dana lives right? Meet us here!"

Then she dialed Amber's number.

"Amber! Meet us at Dana's? Ciao."

"It's all set," Zoey said as she faced Dana.

**Xoxoxo - - **

Just then, she heard an engine pulling up.

"Oh maybe that's them!" Zoey squealed.

"Hate to burst your bubble Zoe, but it's Jason," Dana said.

"Oh, that dumb boy…" Zoey said.

"AND HE'S WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" Dana shrieked.

"WHAT?!" Zoey shrieked as well and went over to the window.

"What an ass," Dana said and Zoey nodded.

Zoey looked around the room and saw a little box, and went over and opened it. Inside were little random things and in there was a marble.

"Dana, do you mind if a borrow this?" Zoey asked.

"Uhm, no I don't. What is it for?" Dana asked confused.

"This," Zoey said and threw the marble out the window.

A loud shriek and a scream came from the darkness.

"IDIOT! YOU'RE A LIAR!" Zoey screamed.

Dana was in total shock, but recovered.

"YEAH, STUCK AT WORK MY ASS," Dana joined in.

"You're crazy bitches!" The girl shouted.

"You're crazy if you're going out with him!" Dana retorted.

"Let's go inside Kate…" Jason said and ushered her inside.

**Xoxoxo - - **

"He's such a bastard!" Zoey said as she sat down on the bed with Dana.

"Totally! And I thought he was perfect for me," Dana said and rolled her eyes.

"This is why boys suck my friend," Zoey said.

"Not all, Chase is the only decent boy I've met so far," Dana said.

"Oh yeah, Chase, I wonder how he is!" Zoey said.

"I haven't seen him in a while, wanna call him?" Dana suggested.

"Uhm, you can do that," Zoey said sheepishly.

"Okay," Dana said and dialed chase's number.

"Oh, hey _Jason, _is Chase there?" Dana asked.

"_Yeah, he is uhm, hold on…" _Jason said awkwardly.

"_Hello?" _Chases voice boomed.

"Hey Chase! It's Dana and Zoey!" Dana said.

"_Oh Hey! I haven't seen you in a while, wanna hang out?"_ Chase asked.

"Sure! Wanna meet us in the front of my house? Kinda avoiding your house for a while, we'll explain later." Dana said.

"_Sure, see you in a few!"_ Chase said and hung up.

"Come on Zoey! Let's go outside, he'll meet us there!" Dana said and grabbed Zoey by the wrist and pulled her off the bed.

**ZOEY'S POV**

Zoey pulled me off the bed, and we headed down the stairs. She opened the front door and we stepped out. Chase was sitting on the steps, with 3 glasses of lemonade.

"Hey Chase!" I said.

He turned around, "Hey Zoe, hey Dana!"

"You didn't have to make lemonade for us…" I said.

"Oh, but I was in the middle of making them when you called," He smiled.

_Dana's right, he's really nice…_

"Zoey! Here's your cup," Chase said and handed me one.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

We all sat down on the steps and took sips of our lemonade.

"Chase! This is really good what do you put in it?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I put mint, makes it taste better don't you think?" He winked at me.

I blushed.

"So why didn't you guys want to hang out at my place again?" Chase asked.

"Oh well if you didn't notice… Jason bought home another girl, and he called me saying he was "stuck at work" and couldn't catch the movie," Dana explained.

"Oh trust me, you're not the only girl he's done that to," Chase replied sipping his lemonade.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm home almost all the time when he calls a girl and says he can't make the date and later brings another girl," Chase said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Dana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You know, Logan's pretty nice," I said.

Dana looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know he's my coach!" she retorted.

"Who's the same age as you," Chase joined in.

"I hate you both!" Dana exclaimed red as a tomato.

**END OF POV**

Just then Dana's cell rang.

"Hello?" Dana answered, "Oh hey Michelle!"

"Oh that's totally fine, we're hanging out with Chase anyway."

"Alright, well both of you have fun!" Dana said and smiled and hung up the phone.

"Michelle?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah turns out, they're having dates tonight!" Dana said.

"Oh wow, how ironic eh?" Zoey mumbled.

"Oh whatever," Dana said.

"Come on guys, let's go on a date!" Chase said enthusiastically.

"Chase 2 girls, 1 guy…that's not really a date," Zoey said.

"You'll be my date," Chase said and winked.

Zoey blushed even more and Dana was grinning.

"Thanks, but what about Dana?" Zoey asked.

"I got someone in mind," Chase said and took out his phone.

Zoey looked at Dana excitedly.

"Oh no!" Dana cried and put her face in her hands.

"Come on Dana, is about time to find some love here!" Zoey said enthusiastically.

"Alright! It's all set!" Chase said closing his phone and sitting back down.

"I'm afraid to ask, but who's my date?" Dana asked.

"You'll see!" Chase said.

"Dana wanna help me get ready?" Zoey asked.

Dana sighed, "Sure."

"I'll see you ladies later," Chase said getting up as well.

**Xoxoxo- - **

"Alright, this red top with these pants?" Zoey asked.

"That looks gorgeous on you!" Dana said.

"Alright, let me change!" Zoey said and walked into the washroom and came out minutes after.

"Come on girl, let's go on our dates!" Zoey squealed and grabbed by the wrist and walked out the door.

They headed outside to find Chase sitting there again wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue polo slightly open with a pair of Nike sandals.

"Zoey you look very pretty," Chase complemented and blushed.

"Thank you," Zoey replied while blushing.

"Uhm, are we waiting for my date?" Dana asked.

"Yes we are! And speaking of your date there he is…" Chase said.

Zoey and Dana looked to their left and saw a car pull up. The person came out

And Dana's jaw dropped and Zoey started giggling.

* * *

**Hmm, i wonder who it is ; ) guess and i'll give you a lollipop! =)**

**now make my day, hit the purple button and review :)**

**chicax0xbonita**


	10. Water Taxi Rides, and Ice Cream fights

**HEY GUYS ! okay, please please forgive me! i know i haven't updated in forever! but it's summer ! I have plenty of time on my hands to update! soo please don't kill me ! :) **

**Okay, well like i promised this chapter has some DxL & ZxC so please, ENJOY ! =)**

**ON WITH THE STORRYY! =D**

**oh and _italics _- are thoughts. **

* * *

**DANA'S POV**

I looked at the figure coming out of the car and I felt myself turning red already. My date, was _Logan_?! I looked at Zoey and she was smiling from ear to ear. I turned my back to them and breathed, I had to calm down my breathing.

"Hey Chase! Zoey!" Logan greeted.

"Hey!" both of them replied at the same time.

"So, who's the girl who won't even say hi?" Logan questioned.

I turned around, "Dana, that's who,"

Logan turned red, "Sorry, I just didn't- uh – recognize you with your- hair and stuff"

Zoey and Chase shot a look at each other. I glared at them they stopped.

**END OF POV**

"So let's get going shall we?" Chase said and got up.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Zoey said enthusiastically. She got up and headed to the car with Chase.

"Who's car are we taking?" Dana asked.

"Mine," Logan said.

Chase whistled, "Looks like someone got an upgrade"

Logan's new car was a sleek black Mercedes Benz. _Wow, pretty impressive _Dana thought.

" My dad wanted me to get a new car, but I had no money… so he gave a new one," Logan said out loud.

"So you and your old man made up?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, we talked this afternoon!" Logan answered.

"Well that's good to hear!" Chase said and smiled.

Logan pressed a button and the car beeped, he opened the door for the passenger seat and smiled to Dana, "Get in," Dana got in and Chase and Zoey got in the back.

"So where are we heading?" Logan asked.

"I say we go to dinner first, I'm starving" Chase said and laughed.

"Dana, would you like to go to Chez Barret?" Logan asked.

Dana blushed, "Yeah sure."

**Xoxoxoxo - -**

Zoey was in the backseat along with Chase. Logan turned on the radio and music filled the air.

Logan got on the highway and they were on it for a couple of minutes and he exited.

He turned right and they came to a fancy looking restaurant that had Chinese lanterns outside and it looked marvelous.

"Ou, this place looks expensive!" Zoey said uneasily.

"Zoey, I'm your date! I'm paying for you!" Chase said and put his around her shoulder.

Zoey blushed, "Thanks!"

Logan was walking with Dana up a head.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Dana said awed.

"Yeah I know, and so do you," Logan said sweetly.

Dana turned red, "Oh, thanks Logan."

_Oh jeez, my hearts melting! _Dana thought.

They got inside the restaurant and the maitre D escorted them to a table, near the window.

They sat down and looked at the menu.

"I don't think I can finish any of these plates!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Neither can I!" Dana agreed.

"How bout we order a couple of different small plates, that way we can pick some from each and not waste the food?" Chase suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Zoey commented.

They ordered lobster tails, salad, & pasta.

A couple of minutes later, their waiter came and served them their food.

"Wow, these look amazing!" Dana said.

Each of them grabbed a lobster tail and started to eat.

"No only does it look amazing! It tastes amazing too!" Zoey said.

**Xoxoxo - -**

" So how do you two know each other?" Zoey asked.

" We went to elementary school together, and in Gr. 8 Chase moved away, to New York, and ever since then we haven't seen each other, until a couple of days ago when I went over to Dana's house, and played basketball and Chase dropped by," Logan explained.

Zoey shot a look at Dana and she blushed.

"Wow, that's something," Zoey replied.

"Are all of you guys done eating?" Chase asked.

"Yeah!" All of them replied.

"Let's get out of here then," Logan said and paid the bill for him and Dana, and Chase did the same for him and Zoey.

**Xoxoxo - -**

They got into Logan's car and left.

"So where are we going to go next?" Dana asked Logan.

"You'll see," Logan smiled at her.

Logan sped off towards the harbor.

They parked the car and they got out.

"Wow, I've never been here before!" Zoey exclaimed.

They were at the harbor-front.

"Hey, do you wanna walk by ourselves? And get to know each other more?" Chase whispered to Zoey.

Zoey nodded.

"Hey, uhm Chase and I are going to go walk and talk, we'll call you guys!" Zoey said and walked off with Chase.

Logan looked at Dana, "I guess we have to do the same."

**Xoxoxo - -**

"So which university are you going to?" Zoey asked Chase.

"Well I got accepted to two Universities, Pacific Coast & Harvard," Chase said.

"Harvard? Wow, I would never turn down a school like that!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Which university are you going to?" Chase asked.

"PCA, along with Dana," Zoey replied.

"Wow! Maybe I'll go to PCA then," Chase said and winked at Zoey.

She laughed, "Well that's no problem with me"

Zoey's eyes drifted to a little boutique. Chase noticed.

"Wanna go check it out?" Chase asked.

"Can we?" Zoey asked.

"No problem!" Chase answered.

Zoey linked her arm with Chases and walked over to the boutique.

**Xoxoxo - -**

"So tell me about you!" Dana asked.

"What's there to tell you about?" Logan joked around.

"Come on, I don't have to drag it out of you do I?" Dana teased.

Logan laughed, "Okay, well I live with my grandmother, my parents got divorced a couple of years ago,"

"Oh well I'm sorry, my parents are divorced too" Dana answered.

"Really? What's your story?" Logan asked surprised.

"Supposedly they weren't intimate enough," Dana said and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that's pretty stupid," Logan said, "No offence or anything."

"None taken," Dana replied.

Just then, a horn sounded. Dana turned around to the water. A little ship was coming to shore.

"That's a water taxi," Logan said.

"Where does it go?" Dana asked.

"Just to a little island, or people go on it for fun," Logan said.

"Oh, sounds interesting," Dana, commented.

"Do you wanna go on it?" Logan cocked his head to the boat.

"No, we don't have to, you spent too much on me already," Dana said.

"No I insist, I rarely go out on dates, besides I wanna get to know you more," Logan said and took Dana's had and walked over to the booth where they sold tickets.

Dana looked down to see her hand intertwined with Logan's.

_It feels so right _Dana thought.

"Come on, let's go!" Logan said walked onto the ship.

**Xoxoxo - -**

Zoey and Chase were looking at necklaces in the boutique. Zoey picked up this pink

Diamond necklace and looked at the mirror.

"That looks nice on you," Chase said.

"Thanks, I love pink!" Zoey said.

"Would you mind if I bought it for you?" Chase asked.

"Oh, please don't. I was just looking around," Zoey said.

"If you must," Chase said.

"Zoey, when's your birthday?" Chased asked her.

" Next month, Aug 1st" Zoey replied.

"Oh okay," Chase said.

_For sure I'm getting that necklace for her present! _Chase thought.

"Do you want to go now?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah sure." Chase said and they walked outside.

**Xoxoxo - - **

Dana was sitting on the boat bench with Logan admiring the view.

Logan was staring at her contently.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I was staring at Dana. I couldn't help it! The way her hair danced in the wind. It was so beautiful, the way the moonlight hit her face.

"The moon's really nice," Dana said.

I looked up it was a full moon. _No wonder it's so bright. _

"Hey Logan, which university are you going to?" Dana asked.

"Uhm, I'm not quite decided yet, I'll let you know when I decide," I answered.

"Okay," She replied.

"What about you?" I questioned.

"PCA, along with Zoey," Dana said.

_Wow, she's going there too? _I thought, _Damn, maybe I should go to PCA. _

Just then the winds started to pick up. Dana started to shiver.

"Here," I said lending her my jacket.

"Thanks," She said and smiled.

_That beautiful smile_, I smiled back.

"So how long is this boat ride?" She asked me.

"Another 15 minutes and it'll reach the island then it'll make its way back." I answered.

"Oh, okay! Are you working this summer?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm coaching basketball in the mornings and working at a camp I the afternoon,"

"Really? I'm doing that too!" she exclaimed.

My heart stopped, _so I get to see her after this?! _

" Cool!" I said and gave her a high five.

**Xoxoxo - -**

" I wonder where Dana and Logan are…" Zoey mumbled.

" I think I have feeling," Chase said looking into the distance seeing the boat.

Zoey looked to where Chase was gazing.

"They're on a boat?" Zoey asked puzzled.

"It's a water taxi," Chase corrected.

"Oh! I knew that," Zoey said and laughed.

They laughed together, "Hey do you wanna get some ice cream?"

Zoey nodded her head. Chase took her had and walked over to the ice cream shop.

They walked in and went to the counter. A girl with black hair took their orders.

"I'd have a chocolate sundae please," Chase granted.

"And you miss?" the girl asked.

"I'll have a vanilla sundae with chocolate sprinkles please!" Zoey said childishly.

Chase smiled at her, she smiled back.

A couple of seconds later the girl returned with their orders.

Chase grabbed them and headed over to a booth.

"Yum! This looks good! Thanks Chase!" Zoey said and scooped up a bit of her ice cream.

"No problem!" Chase said and scooped some of his too.

"I'm so excited to go to PCA!" Zoey said.

"I can tell, what are you planning on taking?" Chase asked.

"Well I want to become a veterinarian so I guess some of those sciences," Zoey said.

"A vet, very nice. So you like animals?" Chase asked.

"Yes! I love them, especially dogs," She answered.

"Wouldn't you have to take care of like snakes and spiders and those things?" He teased.

"I'll try to focus more on dogs and the non-icky animals," Zoey giggled.

Chase laughed, "You have ice cream on your face!"

Zoey turned red, "Really? Where?"

Chase put his finger in his sundae and poked Zoey on the nose, "Right there."

Zoey laughed, "Chase!"

Chase laughed, "You know, this was a really fun night!"

"Yeah, it was,"

**Xoxoxo - -**

Dana and Logan were coming back from the island. Dana's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey baby!" Her mom said on the other line.

"Oh hi mom!" she said.

"What are you doing? Why does it sound windy?" Marie asked.

"Oh, I'm on a water taxi!" Dana said.

"Why?" Her mom asked

Dana laughed, "I'm on a double date with Zoey,"

"Awe, baby! Sorry! I'm interrupting, we'll talk about it when I get home, BYE!" Her mom said and hung up.

Dana closed her phone. She looked over to Logan who was staring at her.

"Sorry, it was my mom!" Dana laughed.

Logan laughed as well, and moved a bit closer to Dana.

"Thanks for a wonderful night Logan," Dana said and rested her head on his shoulder.

Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You're welcome," he answered.

Dana sighed.

"You know, I've never gone out with a girl for a while," Logan said quietly.

"Really? A lot of guys used me just cause my dad was the coach," Dana replied.

"Well those guys are a bunch of jerks," Logan whispered.

"I know…" Dana said and snuggled herself into Logan's jacket.

They stayed in that position and watched the lights from the harbor get closer and closer. Then the water taxi docked and they got off, holding hands.

**Xoxoxo - - **

"Oh look! There's Dana and Logan!" Chase said and waved his arm to get their attention.

Logan noticed someone waving they're arm frantically and saw that it was Chase. He tugged on Dana's hand to get her attention.

"What?" She asked.

He cocked his head towards Chase looking like an idiot.

Dana laughed, "Let's go!"

They walked over to Chase and Zoey, Chase having ice cream all over his cheeks.

"Uhm, Chase do we have to send you back to kindergarten?" Dana teased.

Everyone laughed.

"It's not my fault! Zoey creamed me!" Chase exclaimed.

"Well you started it!" Zoey said and punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"So how was your water taxi ride?" Zoey asked Dana and Logan.

"It was nice," Dana answered.

Looking at Logan, he smiled. Zoey looked down at the both of them holding hands, and she smiled.

"It's getting pretty late, do you want to get going?" Logan asked.

"Yeah! I feel sticky I need to take a shower!" Zoey laughed.

"Okay, let's go!" Dana said and walked off with Logan.

They reached the car within 10 minutes. Logan opened the door for Dana and smiled.

"Thank you," Dana said and got in.

**Xoxoxo - - **

They got back to the houses and got out.

"Logan, wanna stay at my place or something? It's almost 12," Chase said looking at his cell.

"Sure man, but I have no clothes," Logan said.

"I'll let you borrow mine," Chase said. Logan nodded.

Logan headed over to Dana who was going to open the door.

"I had a nice time tonight, we should do that again sometime?" Logan suggested.

"Of course," Dana said and got on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, and tell Zoey that the door's open please," She said.

"No problem, good night," Logan said and smiled.

"Good night," Dana said and closed the door.

Once the door was closed, Dana let out a huge squeal.

"Tonight was just AMAZING!" Dana cried out.

**Xoxoxo - -**

Chase and Zoey were talking at Chase's house,

"Thanks for tonight, even the ice cream!" Zoey said and hugged Chase.

"No problem," Chase said and kissed her on the cheek.

Zoey blushed.

Logan opened the gate to Chase's house.

"Hey Zoe, Dana said that the door was open so just let yourself in," Logan said.

"Oh okay! Well I'll see you guys later!" Zoey said and walked off to her place.

Once she disappeared into the house Chase and Logan looked at each other.

"Man, that was the most amazing date I've ever been on!" Chase said.

"Dude, I hear you! Dana's just something!" Logan agreed.

"Come on let's go inside."

They walked in the house and headed upstairs.

Logan was following Chase. Chase opened his room, and stopped.

Logan bumped into him.

"Yo dude, what's wrong?" Logan said trying to look at the room.

"HARDER! ANDREW! FASTER!" A girl's voice moaned.

"UGH UGH! KATE!" Andrew screamed.

Chase quickly closed the door.

"I don't think they noticed," Chase said eyes wide with shock.

"Dude, they were at it too much to notice!" Logan said shocked too.

"Yeah, uhm… let's go to Andrew's room and grab some clothes, and get out of here!" Chase said.

They grabbed shirts and shorts and walked out the room.

They heard more moaning and ran out the door.

**Xoxoxo - -**

They ran outside and closed the door.

"Man, that was beyond disgusting!" Logan said and spat onto the ground.

"I hear you, I have to wash my brains out!" Chase said.

"So where do we go now? It's like 12:30!" Logan said.

Chase drifted his eyes to Dana's bedroom window.

"Do you think she'll let us?" Logan asked, following Chase's gaze.

"I'm sure she will after we explain to her, so we don't look like a bunch of hornbags."

"Yeah, okay, let's go!"

They walked over to Dana's house and rang the doorbell. They heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Dana! Who do you think it is? Maybe it's a robber! Grab the vase just incase!" They heard Zoey say.

"Okay!" Dana answered.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!"

The door flung open and there was Dana holding a vase with Zoey holding onto her.

"CHASE? LOGAN?" they screamed at the same time.

"Uhh, heeyy!" Logan and Chase said.

"What are you doing out at a time like this?" Zoey questioned.

"Uhm, funny story…okay not really, but we walked into the house and went up to Chase's room and opened the door and saw Andrew and I think his girlfriend, having sex." Logan explained.

Dana dropped the vase, and it broke into a million pieces. And Zoey's eyes were wide.

"EWWWW!" They screamed at the same time.

"Yeah, I know! It was disgusting!" Chase said.

"So we were wondering if we could stay here, for tonight." Logan said.

"Sure, if you don't mind sleeping on couches," Dana said.

"No problem, I just don't wanna hear anymore moaning and groaning sounds!" Chase said and shook his head.

Dana let them through and closed the door.

"I'll go get this cleaned up," Dana said and went to the kitchen to get a broom and dustpan.

After cleaning the vase up, Dana sat down with the others.

"Well now that you're here, we might as well have some fun!" Zoey cheered.

* * *

**So that was the end of the chapter. **

**I'm not sure if i still have my readers out there, but if you are : thanks for still reading my story! =)**

**SO HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW ! (:**

**xoxo,**

**chicax0xbonita. **


	11. Sometimes Love, Comes Around

**Hey guys ! here's another update (: **

** Okay, some of you are asking about my other story : Cruising Ocean Of Love, and i'm going to tell you right now, that **

**this chapter, has gotten me in a really bad writers block, anyways i'm working on it ! just bear with me. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 11 hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Zoey 101, i just like writing about 'em (:**

* * *

**SOMETIMES LOVE, COMES AROUND ... **

"Do you guys want some coffee or something?" Dana suggested.

"You got like coke and chips or something?" Logan asked.

"Oh look, Mr. Basketball coach! You're eating un-healthy!" Dana said mockingly.

Logan laughed, "Come on Dana, it's been a rough night, well the after-math of our dates anyway,"

"Coke and chips coming right up!" Dana said, she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help you!" Zoey said and got up as well.

* * *

From the kitchen, Zoey and Dana were bustling about, grabbing cups and a big bowl to out the chips in.

"HEY CHASE, LOGAN! YOU DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF CHIPS RIGHT?" Dana cried out.

"NAW! ANYTHING'S GOOD!" she heard Chase respond.

Dana opened the secret cupboards and moved all the boxes out of the way.

"That's a lot of healthy stuff," Zoey mumbled from behind.

"Yeah, mom's boyfriend/health-instructor keeps all of these in here, but mom and I have a secret stash of junk-food hidden, I mean he freaks out if he sees my mom eat a chocolate chip cookie, saying how many calories are in one cookie," Dana said and sighed.

Zoey giggled, "Sounds like fun!"

"Hardly," Dana said and laughed.

She grabbed a pack of sun chips and Doritos and closed the cupboard.

"Kay, I have everything! Let's go!" Dana said and headed back to the living room.

"Here we go!" Dana said and set the bowl down and opened the bags and poured them into the bowl.

Zoey and Dana sat down on the opposite couch.

"Come on guys, what is this? Guys don't have cooties anymore, unless you still think that," Chase said jokingly.

Dana and Zoey burst out laughing.

"Come here Chase," Zoey said and pushed Dana off the couch.

"Thanks a lot Zoe," Dana said laughed.

**DANA'S POV**

As I was facing Zoey, a pair of arms slid around my waist and pulled me back. I shrieked and landed on the couch.

"That's more like it," Logan whispered.

"Dana, I'm cold! I'm gonna grab a couple of blankets from our room kay?" Zoey said and headed upstairs.

"So what's on at this hour," Logan said and grabbed the remote.

He flipped through channels, as Zoey came down with two blankets and handed one to Logan and I. I opened the blanket and put it over Logan and me.

Logan found a movie, a scary movie.

"I hate scary movies!" Zoey whined.

"Suck it up princess!" I said and laughed.

"Don't worry Zoey! I'll protect you!" Chase said in a booming superhero voice.

"My hero!" Zoey cried out in a damsel in distress voice.

They both laughed. _Awe they're so cute! _

"Oh jeez, it's Dawn of the Dead!" Dana laughed.

"This is by far the best way of dying!" Chase said.

"I don't want to die in a mall because I got bitten by zombie!" Zoey cried out.

"Well technically, you're not dead! You're un-dead" Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're still dead!" Zoey grimaced.

**END OF POV**

**

* * *

  
**

It was around 2, and Zoey had fallen asleep on the couch. Chase noticed and gathered her up in his arms and they lay down on the couch together.

Dana and Logan were finishing off the movie. 20 minutes later, it finished.

Dana yawned, "Good morning!"

Chase put his finger to his lips and said "Shhh!"

Dana looked over to see that Zoey was sleeping. She smiled, "Sorry,"

Logan got up and stretched, "I guess we should get to sleep,"

"I should clean up first," Dana said.

"No, let me do it, it's the least I can do since you let us stay here in the first place," Logan said.

He gathered the bowl and cups and brought them to the kitchen, he washed out the cups and headed back to the living. Everyone was fast asleep. Dana was sleeping, her head on one of the arm rests, and Zoey and Chase were snuggled up underneath a blanket.

Logan headed to the couch and gently shook Dana. Dana fluttered her eyes open.

"Come here, your neck will get a kink if you sleep like that," Logan said.

Dana got up and Logan gathered her in his arms. He grabbed a cushion and pushed it up against the armrest and lay down with Dana in his arms. He put the blanket on top of them and Dana snuggled up to him more. Logan wrapped his arm around her, and slowly drifted into slumber.

**Xoxoxo - - **

Zoey woke up around 11. She realized that Chase was beside her. She looked up to his peaceful face. _If I move, I'll wake him up _she thought. Just then, as if he read her mind, Chase yawned and rubbed his eyes and was awoken.

"Good morning!" Zoey whispered.

"Good morning!" Chase said and blushed, realizing that their faces were so close.

"Should we start making breakfast? Or should I say, brunch?" Zoey asked.

"Sure!" Chase said.

They both got up from the couch, making sure not to disturb Dana and Logan. Zoey folded the blanket and set it down on the couch.

"Don't they just look so adorable together?" She asked Chase.

"Yeah!" Chase agreed.

"Hold on!" Zoey said and rummaged through her bag.

She took out her camera and snapped a picture of Dana and Logan sleeping.

"Memories!" Zoey said and put her camera back in her bag.

"Let's go!" Zoey said went to the kitchen.

She headed over to the refrigerator and opened it; she peered inside to see if there were things she could make.

"Hmm, there's cheese, eggs and bacon," She said to herself. She popped her head up and looked at Chase who was standing by the stove.

"How bout we make grilled cheese, with scrambled eggs and bacon?" She asked.

"Sounds delicious," Chase said and headed to the refrigerator to help her out.

Zoey set the stuff down on the counter and cracked open a couple of eggs into a bowl.

Chase heated up the pan to start cooking the bacon, and another pan to grill the sandwiches. Zoey started whipping the eggs and put some salt and pepper to season them and poured them into the pan. Chase put slices of cheese onto pieces of bread and started to grill them.

* * *

Logan woke up the smell of food. He opened his eyes and noticed that Zoey and Chase weren't there, _They must be making breakfast_ he thought, he looked at the clock, "Okay, never mind they must be making lunch," he whispered.

He looked at Dana who was still sleeping. He swept his fingers in her hair that were blocking her face. Logan hesitated to wake her up, since he needed to go to the bathroom. He tried his best not to wake her up he took out his arm that was underneath her head, put her head on the cushion. He slowly got up and went to the washroom.

"Okay, uhm where _is _the washroom?" he asked himself. He went to the kitchen and saw that Chase and Zoey were making lunch.

"Good morning you bed head!" Zoey greeted him.

"Good morning, or I mean afternoon," Logan chuckled.

"Dana still sleeping?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I tried not to wake her up since I had to go to the washroom, speaking of which where is by the way?" Logan asked.

"Oh just look for doors that have toilets on them, those are the washrooms," Zoey said as she put some bacon on the hot skillet.

"Thanks," Logan said and headed upstairs.

**Xoxoxoxo -** -

Dana woke up and realized that Logan wasn't beside her she was disappointed, thinking that Chase and Logan left, but she heard voices in the kitchen. She got up and peeked and only saw Chase and Zoey.

"He must've gone home," Dana said sadly.

She headed upstairs to change she opened her walk in closet which was across the washroom. She started to undress leaving the door open, thinking that no one would come upstairs. She was in her white bra and white panties when she heard the toilet flush and the sink water run, and suddenly the washroom door opened. Out came Logan, he saw Dana in her underwear and turned red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that anyone would be up here!" Dana said and closed the door.

Logan stood there, waiting for Dana to come out. Dana came up 5 minutes looking cute in black short shorts and a green tank top.

"Sorry, again," Dana said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's the second time I saw you in your underwear," Logan said and winked at her.

Dana turned red, remembering the time she answered the door in her underwear.

"Oh shush, I thought you were my mom!" Dana said and shoved him against the wall.

Logan laughed, "You look good in white,"

Dana blushed, "Thanks…"

She started heading downstairs and Logan followed her to the kitchen.

"Good morning you two!" Chase said.

"Good morning!" both of them replied.

"I see you changed D, mind taking over with the bacon so I can do the same?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, no problem!" Dana said and took over as Zoey hurried upstairs.

"Do you want to change Chase?" Logan asked.

"Sure man, hopefully they're not at it again," Chase joked.

Dana laughed hard, "That's disgusting, it's like 1 in the afternoon, I'm sure they have better things to do than each other!"

The guys howled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Zoey asked as she came into the kitchen wearing white short shorts and a pink tank top.

"We were just saying that maybe Andrew and his girl were at it again," Chase told her.

"Ew! Guys mind your own business!" Zoey laughed.

"Not if they're doing their business in my room, ON MY BED!" Chase stressed out.

"True say," Dana agreed.

"You guys should change, it's gonna get pretty hot soon!" Zoey said.

She took over what Chase was doing and the guys left to get changed.

"Wow, we look like we're married couples or something," Zoey said.

"I was jus thinking that! Who knew Logan could be so sweet," Dana said.

Zoey smiled, "Aren't you glad you went on the date?"

"Of course! It was the best date I've ever been on in my life!" Dana squealed.

"Since you just squealed, now I know you're in deep, you're showing your girly side more," Zoey said and smirked.

**Xoxoxo - -**

Chase and Logan made their way to Chase's place. Chase slowly opened the door and peered inside, it was quiet. He signaled Logan that it was okay to come in. They made their way to Chase's room and opened the door. No one was there. Chase rushed over to his bed, and took off the bed sheets and pillowcases.

"I am cleaning this, in no way hell am I sleeping in this bed! God knows what's on my sheets!" Chase said and hurried to the laundry room.

He came back after and opened his drawer handing Logan a fresh pair of shorts and a polo.

Logan went to the washroom and Chase changed in his room. Logan came out wearing a blue polo and black jean shorts. Chase came out wearing a red shirt and jean shorts.

They headed out the door and went back to Dana's. They left the door open so none of the girls would have to come open it. They let themselves in and headed to the kitchen.

The girls had put the eggs, grilled cheese and bacon on plates and put them on the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" Zoey said.

"Wow, you guys work fast!" Chase said and sat down.

"We're girls, what do you expect?" Dana teased.

Logan laughed.

"So what do you want to do after breakfast?" Zoey asked.

"I actually have to get going, my grandmother's probably worried and I have to work," Logan said after chewing on some bacon.

"OH RIGHT! Oh my gosh! I didn't realize, your grandmother must be so worried!" Zoey said.

"No it's okay, she doesn't worry that much, but I should just go and make sure," Logan said.

"So where do you work?" Dana asked.

"I'm a lifeguard," Logan said.

"Impressive," Chase commented.

* * *

They finished breakfast and Logan was getting ready to leave. Chase and Zoey were in the kitchen cleaning up, giving Dana and Logan time alone.

"You know, maybe we'll go to the pool today," Dana said and winked at him.

"Make sure you drown so I can save you," Logan winked back.

Dana blushed at the thought of Logan giving her CPR, his mouth on hers.

"No thanks, I can swim perfectly fine!" Dana said giving him attitude.

Logan laughed, "Well I'll see you later!"

He opened the door and kissed Dana on the cheek before closing it behind him.

Dana smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey Chase, Zoe! Are you guys up for swimming today?" Dana asked and smirked.

"Sure! It's gonna get pretty hot in the afternoon, it'd be a nice way to cool off," Chase replied.

"Okay! Sounds like fun!" Zoey said.

"Which pool do you want to go to?" Zoey asked.

"The closest pool I know, is at Stonegate," Chase said.

"Well we can go there!" Zoey said.

"Okay, well I should go freshen up and get my things. I'll drop by at 2," Chase said walked out the door.

"No kiss?" Dana asked Zoey.

"D, he lives next door!" Zoey said.

"That's true," Dana said and laughed.

"Why, did Logan kiss you?" Zoey questioned.

"Yeah, on the cheek," Dana said as if it was nothing.

"Oh Dana, it's so obvious he likes you!" Zoey said.

"I guess, or maybe he's just being a gentleman!" Dana said.

"Oh shut up, let's go get ready! Chase will be here in like 45 minutes," Zoey said and dragged Dana upstairs.

After taking showers, they changed into their outfits.

"Wow, I actually packed my bikini with me," Zoey said, she took out a hot pink bikini with black polka dots.

"Oh cute!" Dana said headed to her drawer, taking out a black and white bikini.

Zoey headed to the washroom to change, she came out wearing a sundress with her bikini underneath. Dana was wearing jean short shorts and a white tank top.

Dana's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey honey! I'm sorry, but I have to stay here for another week!" Her mother's voice, sounding irritated.

"It's okay mom, just do what you have to do, I'll be fine. Chase, Zoey and I are going to the pool soon anyway," Dana said.

"Oh that's great honey! I feel so bad though,"

"Don't worry about it mom," Dana reassured.

"Okay honey, I'll see you in a week,"

"Bye!" Dana said closed her phone.

* * *

Dana and Zoey headed outside, and Chase came out the door a couple of seconds later.

"Oh, I thought I was gonna meet you?" Chase asked.

"We're too excited!" Zoey said.

"It's just swimming," Dana mumbled.

"Let's go!" Zoey said. Dana opened the garage door and took out the convertible.

"Wow," Chase said and admired the car.

"It's my moms," Dana said and unlocked the car.

"Man, I'd love to drive this thing!" Chase said and got in the backseat.

"Too bad _I'm _the one who can look good driving this," Dana teased.

"Hey, I'm attractive too!" Chase joked.

"Oh yes you are!" Zoey replied and laughed.

They got to Stonegate within 10 minutes and grabbed their things. Chase and Zoey were walking up front talking with Dana following behind. Dana was looking up at the sky, soaking up the sun.

Zoey turned around, "I think we should go to another pool,"

Chase nodded in agreement, "Yeah we should,"

"Why?" Dana asked, confused.

* * *

*** GASP ! * Why did Zoey said that ? what's gonna happen ?**

**Well then, you have to wait until i update ! :) **

**Please review ! i'm getting all these hits and yet very little reviews , which makes me a little disappointed. **

**NOW HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW ! =D**

**xoxo,**

**chicax0xbonita . **


	12. The Black Rose

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I felt very inspired to write again after reading my reviews over again for both my stories. I have updated _Cruising On The Ocean Of Love_, and I am also writing a new chapter for that story as well. I've decided to make this story a romantic comedy, with a bit of suspense/thriller as you will see in this chapter - I got the idea last night and I'm excited to write more of this story. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! it would mean a lot to me. **

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_They got to Stonegate within 10 minutes and grabbed their things. Chase and Zoey were walking up front talking with Dana following behind. Dana was looking up at the sky, soaking up the sun._

_Zoey turned around, "I think we should go to another pool,"_

_Chase nodded in agreement, "Yeah we should,"_

_"Why?" Dana asked, confused._

_

* * *

_

"Uhm, it looks pretty crowded!" Zoey fibbed.

Dana tried to look at the pool, but Chase was blocking her way, she shoved him to the right.

"Dana!" Zoey screamed, but Dana already saw. In front of her, she saw Logan standing near the pool with a girl kissing him, and with those atrocious streaks, it had to be Lola.

"Why that little son of a–" Dana shrieked and ran towards the pool. Zoey and Chase started going after her, but she was already inside. Zoey went through the change room, and then out the door to the pool, the same time as Chase.

Dana marched up to Lola and shoved her off of Logan, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Lola opened her eyes, and saw Dana her eyes burning with fury and her hands shaped into fists, "What the fuck are you doing Cruz?

"Why are you kissing Logan?"

"Does it matter if I am?" Lola questioned, "You're not dating him are you?"

Dana didn't know what to say; of course she wasn't dating Logan. Not yet, but they had something going on. She looked over at Logan, and he stared at her, then he looked at Lola, "Yeah we're dating,"

"Then why did you kiss me?" Lola shrieked. They had everyone's attention at the pool.

"_You_ kissed _her_?" Dana screamed infuriated.

"No! I didn't! She's lying to you!" Logan defended himself. Dana had enough; she slapped Logan in the face, "Don't lie to me!"

She looked at Lola, and started walking towards her, Lola braced herself to be clawed at but she didn't feel any hair pulling or nails digging into her skin, but instead she felt herself falling into the pool.

"Stupid bitch! Don't you dare mess with me again," Dana yelled down to her. Lola stared at her, with her dark make-up smearing down her face. Dana grabbed her stuff and left, Zoey and Chase coming after.

"Dana! Wait!" Zoey yelled after her, but Dana was halfway to the parking lot.

"When she's mad…she's mad," Chase whimpered. They caught up with her, and Dana already had the car running. They got in, and Dana sped off home. Zoey and Chase were holding on to the handles for dear life, Dana was speeding down the road and in 10 minutes, they were home. Dana didn't park the car in the garage, since she probably was going to go out later anyway. They all got out, and grabbed their things.

"Uhm, I guess I'll see you guys later?" Chase asked awkwardly.

"Zoe, can you stay with Chase for now? I want to be by myself for a bit," Dana said, with her back towards them. Zoey and Chase looked at each other.

"Okay…"

"I'll come to your house later ok?"

"Sure," Chase said. Zoey and him walked towards his house and he opened the door. Zoey looked at Dana looking sad as she opened the door, and walked inside.

**Dana's POV**

I walked into the house feeling lonely, extremely lonely. Was Logan telling the truth when he said that Lola kissed him? Or did he make a move on her? I walked into the living room, my eyes drifted onto the couch we shared the night before. I frowned, tears just waiting to escape my eyes. I rushed up the stairs and entered my room, the only place I can let my guard down. I got into my bed and let the tears fall, never had I felt so strongly about someone before. Before I knew it, my eyes gave up on me and I drifted off into slumber.

**End POV**

"Do you think she's okay?" Chase asked Zoey, they were sitting in his backyard, drinking his famous lemonade with mint and had a couple of sandwiches.

"She'll be okay, hopefully…"Zoey replied. Her eyes flickered to Dana's bedroom window. It was almost 4 in the afternoon and Dana hadn't called or text either of them.

"Logan wouldn't do such thing," Chase said out loud, feeling the need to defend Logan, "He's completely changed his ways since his parents divorced."

"Yeah, it's all probably Lola's fault, I never really like her." Zoey said.

"She looks like a whore…"

"She is one, she made a bet with Dana during basketball camp, about seducing Logan. It was so disgusting the things she did, she has no morals or self-respect." Zoey spat, "The thing is she ended the bet but still kissed Logan…"

"Maybe she felt that she had to prove herself that she could seduce Logan."

"We were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

They heard a car pull up, and Jason opened the gate to the backyard.

"Oh hey, I thought I heard voices, just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with Kate tonight so I won't be home," He said.

"Yeah don't bring her here ever, if I walk in on you two again I'm going to lose it," Chase said coldly. Jason didn't reply and walked inside the house.

"You guys fighting or something?" Zoey asked.

"Told him off about the Kate incident," Chase said.

"Oh, yeah good. I probably would have too."

Jason came back with a duffel bag, and looked over at Chase, "You know I don't think us living together is going to work anymore, one of us should move out."

"And that person should be you," Zoey told him.

Jason glared at Zoey, "Excuse me?"

"You're a jerk for what you did to Dana, and you have no respect at all for Chase, having sex with your girlfriend in his room? Like who do you think you are? Good riddance if you leave."

Chase bit his lip to keep from laughing. Zoey was amazing.

"You know what? I will move out. I'll move in with Kate," He said.

"Good! Have sex in your own house!" Chase called out. Jason walked away, sticking his middle finger up in the air.

"Finally! God he's such an asshole," Zoey said, and took a sip of her lemonade cooling herself down.

"You were absolutely amazing!" Chase praised her.

"As were you," Zoey replied and gave him a wink.

* * *

Logan walked out of the employee locker room, it was fifteen minutes to five, and he felt extremely exhausted. It was tremendously tiring to work at the pool on such a hot day, and the fight he had with Dana didn't make anything better. He took out his car keys, and pushed the unlock button to his car. He threw his things onto the passenger seat and started the car, the leather seat feeling hot from the afternoon sun. The AC was blasting, and he was starting to cool off. He pulled out of the parking lot and merged onto the traffic, going onto the highway. He wasn't sure on how to apologize to Dana, so he decided to visit the man who he could have gone to for anything. His Father. He exited the highway, and went on a small road trying to remember how his father's house looked like. He slowed down when he saw an extravagant mansion, and an iron gate. He pulled into the driveway, and stopped at the intercom, he pressed the button and waited for someone to answer.

"_Reese resident, who is this?" _

"Logan Reese,"

The intercom beeped, and the gate opened. He drove cautiously, looking around him. There were trees at the side of the road, lined up and flowers surrounding the trunk of the tree, his father's house looked like one of those fairytale houses – so clean and tidy that it looked impossible to be real. He parked the car in front of the steps and got out of the car, he was wearing a grey Slide Brook Graphic Tee from Abercrombie and Fitch, with Zatiny 008D4 Denim Jeans from Diesel and a pair of black Converse All Star Hi-tops. He walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell, and his father's butler answered the door.

"Mr. Reese, how are you?"

"Good, Charles. How are you?" Logan asked as he stepped inside.

"Fantastic, your father is in the living room." He told him, as Logan shrugged off his shoes. The house was painted ivory with beige curtains at every window. The floor was a light brown wood, and shined with all its might. At the centre of the house was a where the ceiling curve, creating a dome with a huge chandelier in the middle, and to the right side was the spiral staircase that led upstairs, and spiralled to the basement as well. He made his way to the living room, where his father was sitting on a recliner, reading the newspaper with the TV on but muted.

"Dad?" He asked out loud, before entering the room.

"Logan! What brings you here?" His father asked him, folding up the newspaper and setting it down onto the white coffee table a couple of feet in front of him, he got up and greeted his son with a hug.

"You look good as ever," Malcolm said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks, so do you."

Malcolm made his way to the leather sofa and sat down, and Logan sat beside him.

"Dad, I'm sorry for not communicating with you for a couple of years, I guess I just had to get use to the idea with you not living with mother anymore," Logan apologized.

"It's okay son, I know it's been hard on you and your mother and I understand why you haven't spoken to us,"

"I just wanted to ask you for advice." Logan said slowly and surely.

"Oh? About what?" His father asked him curiously.

"About a girl, I like her – I really do, except today this girl came up to me and kissed me and Dana came in the exact same time and thought that I kissed her, and got really upset and screamed at the both of us. I don't really know what to do, I mean I don't know how to handle women when they're upset…"

"I suggest you visit her, and talk to her about it. And if you can't face her just yet, write her a letter and leave it at the door. It's better than texting or talking on the phone, it shows her that you do care about her and went through the trouble to go to her house and do that. Oh, and get her flowers."

Logan laughed, "Thanks dad, you know exactly how to make me feel better."

The two of them sat there in the living room, for three hours catching up. Logan told his father all the universities he got accepted to, and Malcolm happily said that he would pay for his tuition. They talked about his father's upcoming movie projects, and how his mother was doing. It was almost 7 when they were finished.

"Oh, I should get going dad, I'll see you soon!" Logan said, as he was at the front door, his father with him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"No it's fine, I really want to talk to Dana." Logan said slipping on his shoes. He opened the door, and walked outside his Mercedes Benz's headlights blinking as he unlocked the car. His father waved at him, as he started the car and closed the door. The gates opened and he got onto the street. Most of the houses on this street were mansions, but none of them were as extravagant as his fathers.

He merged onto the highway, and made his way to where Dana lived. He spotted a flower shop that was still opened and got her a bouquet of assorted flowers, not really sure which one was her favourite. Once he was on Dana's street, he spotted her house and the lights were on. Logan parked the car and sat there in the dark, he saw two figures in her house and realized that the other figure was Zoey.

He pulled out his Samsung Focus, and dialed Chase's number. After a couple of rings, he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Chase! It's Logan."

"_Oh hey man, what's up? Are you okay from the whole Dana incident this afternoon?"_

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm on your street parked a couple of blocks down from her house. I want to apologize to her personally, but Zoey's with her and I was wondering if you could invite Zoey over for a bit so I have a chance to talk to Dana."

"_Definitely man, I'll text you when you can go!"_

"Alright thanks," Logan said and hung up. He closed his eyes, and patiently waited for a text from Chase.

* * *

"Well, dinner's almost ready!" Dana said as she was peered into the oven. After she had awakened from her nap, it was almost 6 and decided to call Zoey to come back for dinner. She cooked up some lasagna, and Zoey was setting up the table.

"It smells really good!" Zoey said as she came into the kitchen, she heard her Blackberry Curve ringing and scurried over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Zoey, it's Chase. So listen, Logan is outside Dana's house right now and he wants to talk to her alone, so he asked me to bring you to my house for a bit just so they can talk privately, just tell Dana that I asked you for some help on how to cook dinner since I'm terrible at cooking and tell her that you'll be back in a bit."_

"Sure…Gosh Chase you're terrible at cooking!" Zoey said loudly so Dana could hear.

Chase laughed, _"You're great! See you in a bit!"_

Zoey put her phone down and Dana eyed her curiously, "What was that about?"

"Chase wanted to me to come over to help him make something for dinner… his mom's coming over and he wanted to make her something but doesn't know what so I'll be back in a bit okay?" Zoey told Dana.

"Sure, do you want me to come?" Dana asked her. Zoey's eyes widened, "No! it's okay, someone's gotta watch dinner right?"

"True," Dana said and eyed her suspiciously. Zoey smiled and grabbed the phone and headed to the front of the house. Dana heard the front door close and went to the living room. Her Macbook was on her mom's computer table, she grabbed it before settling down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Zoey knocked on Chase's door and he greeted her.

"Hey! Come in!" He said and made way for her. Zoey stepped inside the house, realizing that she had never been in his house before, just always the front lawn or backyard.

"I was just making dinner." Chase told her, and Zoey immediately smelled roasted chicken coming from the kitchen.

"Wow, and you said you couldn't cook," She teased. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she laughed. He guided her to the kitchen, past the living room, bathroom and the stairs to go upstairs. The house was bare white, with framed pictures on the wall.

"Isn't Jason some kind of artist or something? Wouldn't there be more creativity in your house?" Zoey questioned.

"Yeah, but he said that simplicity is key or something so we kept it white,"

"Well since he's moving out, you could brighten up your house a bit,"

"You're right!" Chase replied as they reached the kitchen. Their kitchen was white, like the rest of the house, and it had a granite island table in the middle of the room, with four black chairs tucked in neatly underneath it.

"Wow, it's so empty but it looks so beautiful!"

"You know if Jason heard you say that, he would bow down to you, that's exactly what he was going for."

* * *

Logan was sleeping in his car, it was now 7:45 pm and he felt his phone vibrate. He opened it and it was a text message.

**Chase Matthews**: _It's go time! :) _

"Thank you Chase!" Logan said to himself. He got out of the car with the flowers and walked towards Dana's house. He opened the gate and walked up the steps, he stopped at the front door and took a deep breath.

Dana heard the doorbell ring, she thought Zoey had locked herself out and went to answer the door. She opened it and saw no one, just flowers and a card with her name on it. She bent down and picked up the flowers, and opened the card.

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me. _

_Call me please. _

_-Logan._

She smiled and took out her phone. Thinking maybe she could still find him, she went onto the sidewalk but only strangers were strolling by. She dialed his number and a couple of seconds later he answered.

"_Hello?" _

"Logan! Hi, it's me Dana!" She said.

"_Oh hey, what's up?"_ He asked casually.

"Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful!" She said quietly into the phone, she made her way to the steps of her house and sat down, the cool air feeling great against her skin.

"_You're welcome. Look, I didn't kiss Lola, I swear she came onto me."_

"I figured. I'm really sorry I yelled at you…and slapped you,"

"Hey, it's okay. I probably would have done the same…except not slapping you,"

Dana could hear him smirking over the other line, and she blushed.

"_Oh yeah, I left something for you in your backyard_," He told her.

"Oh?" Dana inquired.

"Go check it out," Dana rose from the steps and headed towards the back.

"What is it?" She asked Logan.

He chucked, _"Wait and see."_

She opened the gate and sucked in a breath when she saw Logan sitting on her back porch. She ended the call and beamed at him. He got up and they shared a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," He said while hugging her.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Forgive me too?" She asked him quietly. She felt him nod.

"How ironic that Chase asked Zoey to help him cook something for dinner with his mom tonight, and you show up at my door?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Do you think I could have apologized to you privately without help from them?"

Dana gasped, "No way! Zoey lied to me?"

Logan laughed, "Chase and Zoey will be forgiven right?"

Dana giggled, "Most definitely!"

They walked out of her backyard, heading to the front of the house. Little solar garden lights leading the way. Dana turned to the right and onto the sidewalk and headed to Chase's house, Logan following behind her with a smirk. She rang the doorbell and Zoey answered the door with wide eyes.

"Hey Dana! Uhm…I was just on the way back!"

"Please, don't act anymore. I was just coming to get you and Chase to come back and have dinner."

Logan appeared behind Dana and Zoey squealed.

"So you guys are okay now?" Zoey said bobbing up and down.

"Yeah…we are," Logan said and wrapped an around Dana's shoulder.

"Fantastic! The chicken's done, let's go to your house and celebrate!" Chase said loudly as he headed back to the kitchen to grab the roasted chicken. Dana and Logan laughed as the headed back, while Zoey waited for Chase.

Once everyone was seated, Dana took out the lasagna from the oven and Chase carved the chicken. They all started to eat, while Dana got a couple of drinks from the fridge. She settled back into her seat and started eating her food.

"Wow Chase! This is amazing," Dana commented as she finished chewing a piece of chicken.

"No where compared to your lasagna!" Chase replied.

"It's my grandmother's recipe," Dana told him.

"Remind me to meet your grandma," Chase joked and everyone laughed.

They stayed at Dana's house until 10 and were getting ready to say goodbye. Dana had finished putting the dishes into the dishwasher, and Zoey had walked Chase back home. Logan was sitting in the living room patiently waiting for Dana to return to him, she came out of the kitchen and he got up and they walked to the front door. As he was putting on his shoes, Dana hugged him from behind.

"Don't go…"

Logan turned around, "I'm sorry, but I have to. I'll call you when I get home I promise, and we'll see each other tomorrow."

"You're not working?"

"No of course not, it's Sunday."

Dana smiled, "Okay,"

There was a silence between them; Logan just staring at her and then his eyes flickered down to her lips. Dana noticed this, and bit her lip.

"Dana… I…" Logan started to say and as he took her face in his hand. Their faces inched closer to each other, and they both closed their eyes, their lips inches apart. Then all of a sudden, a noise from upstairs startled them. Dana held onto Logan.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"That can't be Zoey or Chase…they're at his house…" Logan said. He held onto Dana's hand, and they quickly headed to the kitchen, Logan grabbing a kitchen knife just in case. They headed upstairs, where there were no lights on. Logan leading the way with Dana clutching onto his hand, he opened the bathroom and nothing – it looked normal. They headed towards Dana's mothers room…and the same thing – nothing. The workout room was untouched as well, and lastly they went to Dana's room. Logan sure that the culprit would be in there kicked the door open; Dana's room was dark with the window opened. He went in slowly, making sure no threat was inside. Dana came in slowly after him.

"Your window's open…" Logan said. Dana was shaking, someone had been in her room, she looked around but nothing seemed to be out of place or touched. She grabbed onto Logan, trembling with fear. They went over to the window, and looked down. It seems that whoever did break into her room, left no sign of how they got up to her room or how they got down. Logan went over to the light switch and turned on the lights. Dana exhaled the breath she had been holding in for the longest time, her room looked less frightening with the lights on. She sat down on her bed, and Logan joined her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You should call the police," Logan said and held her closely. She nodded and then her eyes flickered to her nightstand, there was something on it. Her heart stopped as she got up and went over to it. On her nightstand was a black rose, with a note that had writing she did not recognize, on the card it said.

_Did you know a black rose represents __death__?_

_

* * *

_

**Alright, so how was that? I actually had the chills writing this in my room last night. Any guesses on what this little message for Dana could mean? You won't find out next chapter, most definitely not but things will build up. Anyways, please Review :) it would make my day ! **

**xoxo,**

**chicax0xbonita  
**


End file.
